Sailor Moon L (50)
by Queenares34
Summary: En la tierra vuelve a empezar la historia de las sailors, desde que a finales del siglo xxx (30) el reino de cristal fue destruido, los ultimos reyes del sistema solar y sus hijos e hijas fuerón transportados para reiniciar su vida sin recuerdo aparente de haber sido soberanos alguna vez. Pero el cristal de plata va a devolverles los recuerdos con la nueva gobernante lunar del S.50
1. Historia de una desaparicion Terrenal

**Sailor Moon L (50) capitulo 1**

**La destrucción de la realeza y el comienzo de una nueva vida**

En el viejo reino de cristal la Neo reina Selene ya había pasado al otro mundo al igual que su marido el Rey Endimión, su hija la pequeña dama o mejor dicho Rini y Helios (su yerno). 

Los hijos de estos últimos ya habían llegado al poder del reino de cristal, pero su destino cambia drásticamente con la aparición de monstruos extraños que provenían del hielo, estos parecían salidos de una extraña sustancia que producía una bacteria maligna. 

Cuando las marineras guerreras quisieron proteger la tierra con su magnífica belleza, fueron asesinadas y con ellas la familia real. 

La reina tenía una hija muy chiquita la cual pudo salvar gracias al cristal de plata amarillo como el color de la luna en los días de verano (por eso a ese momento se le llamaba el siglo amarillo lunar). 

La reina antes de morir, hizo lo que logro su tatarabuela, pidió al cristal de plata que todos los que habían muerto en esta masacre puedan volver a vivir, ya que ella y su familia empezarían una nueva vida, esto sucedió y ellos iniciaron a vivir dos siglos después de la batalla, en el siglo 50. 

Se encontraban con su hija (la cual era un bebé de 6 meses) en brazos y en una casa, felices, ya habían comenzado a vivir sin conocer su identidad por un tiempo. Pero con el cristal de plata a cuestas en la cuarto de su hija todo podía cambiar a si como el paso del reino de cristal. 

**Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que se entendiera, este es primer capítulo de mí serie espero que les guste. :D**


	2. El comienzo de una Sailor

**Sailor Moon L (50) Capitulo 2**

**La historia de Selena**

Hola soy Selena Tsukino tengo 13 años y voy a 7° grado de primaria, vivo con mis papas, Luna (como la gata ancestral) y Asahi (que significa amanecer y sol), mi mundo es un poco atolondrado, soy un poco tonta y me tropiezo con todo, pero soy buena persona.

Tengo 2 amigos muy importantes Leila y Daisuke (este siempre molesta y presume, pero no me hace nada en lo más mínimo), ellos me hacen muy feliz. Bueno no más espera así comienza mi historia:

Yo me encontraba plácidamente dormida, y entre el ruido de los pájaros y el sol que se filtraba en la ventana desperté y mire el reloj cuando me di cuenta de que ya eran las 7:30 am.

-Selena: Aaaahhhhh voy a llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas….mamá porque no me despertaste.

-Luna (madre): Porque estabas muy dormida princesa y aunque te despertara 30.0000 billones de veces siempre me decías que te dejara 5 minutos más.

-Selena: No me hagas caso, o me tiras un vaso con agua o me pegas una cachetada.

-Luna (riéndose bajo) si, claro vos te crees que voy a hacer eso, por supuesto que no señorita usted tiene que ir muy bien presentada a la escuela.

De repente bajo un señor con pelo plateado y ojos violetas (quédense tranquilos es pariente de los three light /star light) pero no era muy igual a ellos sino que tenia pelo corto.

Este es mi padre Asahi (como ya explique así se dice amanecer o sol).

-Asahi (bajando de las escaleras, murmuraba algo del trabajo), hola mi amor, hola princesa. (Le da un beso a la madre de la protagonista).

-Selena: hola papá, me tengo que ir así que nos vemos después, le di un beso y salí por la puerta, cuando encontré a una gatita parada en mi puerta.

La levante para verla y tocarla, era como tocar un peluche y note una marca rara en su cabecita, esta marca era una media luna hacia arriba, me perdí en esa marca como si pudiera saber quién era esa gatita parada en el dintel de mi puerta.

Cuando sonó la campana….

-Selena: Hay no, voy a llegar tarde. Después nos vemos gatita, y la solté. Camine hasta la escuela tratando de averiguar de dónde había salido, pero no me di cuenta y entre al salón cuando la profesora me vio se enojo y me dijo que fuera al pasillo como castigo por llegar tarde, y como demostración de mi falta de interés me mostro mi prueba.

-Selena: Hay no, saque un 5 en la prueba de matemáticas me van a matar mis papas.

En el recreo la pase con mis amigos:

-Leila: Selena como se te ocurrió reprobar, eso era muy fácil.

-Selene: Hay si decile a la alumna no tan inteligente.

- Daisuke: Selena lamento que no hayas aprobado esto, yo apenas saque 9.50.

-Leila: Daisuke no seas así con Sele, mira porque no te vas a comprar algo para tomar, así no darías ganas de que te matáramos entre las dos

En el camino pasamos por una galería donde había muchos negocios de ropa, del cual la madre de Leila era la dueña, hola señora Takashi.

Ren Takashi era la madre de Leila y ella era la más importante directora de boutiques de todo Japón.

-Sra. Takashi: Hola Selena, ¿Cómo estás?

-Selena: Muy bien señora, a cuanto esta está pollera.

-Sra. Takashi: 160 yenes.

-Selena: ¿Cómo? 160 yenes, yo no puedo pagar eso ni aunque me paguen por trabajar cortando pasto.

-Leila: Bueno para la próxima será. Chau.

-Selena: Chau.

-Selena: Hay, me hubiera encantado comprar eso, pero bueno que se le va a hacer en otro momento será, espero que no me castiguen demasiado.

Y ahí vi el cartel de la nueva Marinera V

-Selena: Me encantaría ser como la nueva Marinera v.

En ese momento de camino a mi casa tropecé con quien sería el amor de vida.

Pablo: Escúchame fíjate cuando caminas, casi me tiras al piso. Y qué onda con el peinado te crecieron pelotas de tenis.

Este es el futuro rey Apolo. : 3

-Selena: Y vos qué onda, yo no te moleste, ¿porque me molestas a mi?

-Pablo: La próxima camina con cuidado, cabeza de chorlito.

-Selena: Ándate y no me molestes.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi mamá y mi papá me esperaban con la cena hecha, y mi mamá me empezó a preguntar la nota, con lo cual al enterarse me mando a mi cuarto sin comer, pero después me llevo comida más tarde.

A la noche, en mi sueño no tan profundo pude escuchar como unos pasitos muy sigilosos se producían desde la ventana, me levante para fijarme y vi unos ojos amarillos, era la gatita (pensé), efectivamente era la gatita. La gatita era de color azulado, con marca de luna y unos ojos amarillos profundos.

-Gatita: Hola, discúlpame vos te llama Selena.

Yo pensé, la gatita habla.

-Gatita: Perdón por no presentarme me llamo Iris, y vos Selena sos una guerrera marinera elegida.

-Selena: ¿Cómo? Yo no puedo ser lo que vos decís, no soy una persona fuerte para tomar ese cargo.

Iris: Si que lo podes hacer, mira te voy a dar dos regalos.

Iris salto y mágicamente apareció una pluma de color rosa que cambio a amarillo y después a índigo, con esto apareció un medallón que hizo el mismo proceso, además volvió para atrás a su estado primerizo.

Iris: Di esto por el poder del prisma Lunar.

¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!

Dije esto y sentí como el poder recorría mi cuerpo, y entraba por cada vena. Al terminar me encontraba vestida como marinera y con una pequeña corona en mi cabeza.

Iris: Bienvenida de nuevo Marinera Luna o mejor dicho Sailor Moon.

**Así termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Aclaro que los personajes son creados por mí a base de la verdadera mangaca Naoko Takeuchi: D saludos. Una cosa más la mañana subo otro a Fanfictión.**


	3. El amor misterioso ¿Sera bueno o malo?

**Sailor Moon L (50) Capitulo 3**

**La primera batalla **

El tercer capítulo comienza con la primera batalla de la guerrera marinera

-Selena: ¿Cómo Marinera Luna?

Preguntaba la chica desconcertada por lo que había pasado.

-Iris: Si Selena ahora sos la Marinera de la Luna, una de las 10 guerreras del sistema solar.

Selena: Pero me da miedo Buaaaaaaaaa….!

La chica de grandes ojos rosas poseía una expresión de miedo que a Iris no le había gustado de nada.

-Iris: ¡Selena…! Tenes que actuar ahora sos una marinera guerrera.

-Selena: Pero no quierooooo….Buaaaaaa.

En ese momento escuche un grito desgarrador desde la boutique de ropa, era la vos de Leila y su madre.

-Iris: Entonces ayuda a Leila, anda a salvarla, dale.

Entonces fui hasta allá, cuando llegue había una mujer araña que estaba enredando a mí amiga y a su madre.

Ni se te ocurra, ¡Soy una marinera guerrera que protege por el amor y la justicia soy Marinera Luna! Y en el nombre de la luna te castigare.

Así que Marinera luna he, dijo la villana, es el nombre más ridículo que escuche, perdón por no presentarme, soy arácnida una de las ayudantes del grupo roble obscuro.

-Selena: ¿Cómo que roble obscuro?

En ese momento los maniquíes de los aparadores empezaron a convertirse en arácnidos, el miedo me paralizo al instante y lo primero que hice fue esconderme.

-Iris: ¿Qué haces?, tenes que combatirlos, sos marinera luna, tenes que reprimirlos.

-Selene: Si pero no puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era que iba a morir, pero en ese momento cayo un cuchillo que atravesó a una de las arañas maniquíes.

-Extraño enmascarado: Ni se atrevan a tocar a esa chica.

-Selena: ¿Quién sos?

Estaba impresionada de su escultural figura varonil.

-Extraño enmascarado: Soy el caballero del sol

-Selene: ¿Como qué caballero del sol?

-Caballero: Si, así que no te preocupes que yo te voy a proteger.

-Iris: Selena escúchame lo que te voy a decir.

-Selene:¡Sí!

Iris: Esto fue usado por tus ancestros repetí ¡Tiara Lunar acción!

-Selene:¡Sí!

-Selena:¡Tiara Lunar acción!

Y en ese momento todos los maniquíes arácnidos y hasta la mujer araña se destruyeron con el poder lunar.

Caballero: Marinera Luna nos vamos a ver muy pronto no te preocupes.

-Selene: Hay que lindo que es: Rubio naranjado, ojos naranjas tirando a miel, antifaz naranja, una corona de rey dorada, piel entre blanca y bronceada. ¡! Hay es un sueño! ¡

La gata estaba con cara de impresionada de lo fácil que se idiotizaba la chica con ese hombre, pero no le dio la menor importancia.

Cuando Selena llego a su casa estaba tan exhausta que se durmió rápida y profusamente, soñando con aquel chico tan especial que la había dejado sin aliento.

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó con algo misterioso entre sus manos.

-Selene: esto es una carta.

-Iris: Y que esperas léela.

La carta decía: Marinera luna se que estas en algún lado de esta ciudad tan grande y a la vez tan chica, quiero que sepas que cuando vi tu cara, tu pelo, tus ojos, supe que te conozco hace mucho tiempo, espero que algún día sepa quien sos y que vos sepas quien soy yo. Muchas gracias por sentir que estoy en tus manos. Saludos el caballero del sol.

Con esta carta le apareció también un girasol y una rosa de un color rojo intenso.

-Iris: veo que este sujeto no te despego de su cabeza, pero habría que tener cuidado, no sabemos cómo es realmente.

-Selena: ¿Por qué decís eso?

-Iris: Selena lo digo porque no sabemos si es parte del enemigo, en realidad no sabemos nada de él.

-Selena: Pero yo siento que él es bueno y que siempre lo conocí.

En esa misma mañana el sol brillaba como si hubiera un farol que desprendía luz cálida y hermosa. Con esto se venía el recuerdo de aquel hombre enmascarado que le encendía el alma.

**Bueno termino el tercer capítulo, ya ella conoció al amor que la va a acompañar siempre, pero que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, lo verán mañana. Bueno señoras y señores me despido hasta mañana a la tarde. :D saludos **


	4. Sueños que no son sueños

**Sailor Moon L (50) capitulo 4**

**Fin de semana perdida en la tierra de sueños**

Ya pasado los días desde su primera batalla, y la guerrera había vuelto a ser una chica común y corriente.

-Selena: Hay que lindo finde, ¿no Iris?

La gata no le había dado la mínima importancia a lo dicho por la joven.

-Iris: Selena no te distraigas con salidas tontas, tenemos que buscar a las demás marineras.

Yo respondí con tono de duda.

-Selena: ¿Qué hay más? Uffff que mal, vamos a tardar un montón

-Iris: ¡Selena! , te tenes que concentrar, no vaya a ser que termines desconcentrada por tu enamoramiento pasajero.

-Selena: Llegamos al Tsukimine.

-Iris: ¿Así qué este es el parque de diversiones nuevo en Tokio?

-Selena: Si, hay mira lo que hay, un lorito… ¿Qué pasa Iris?

La gata miro con determinación a una gigante cúpula de cristal que se encontraba encima de una torre en el parque.

-Selena: ¿Iris, Iris, Iris?

-Iris: He, si ¿qué decías?

Pregunto la minina con desconcierto

-Selena: Si, Iris te decía si te queres subir conmigo a la montaña rusa.

-Iris: Selena, hay algo raro en la cúpula de cristal, allá arriba.

-Selena: si tenes razón.¡ Vamos!

-Iris: Selena tene cuidado al entrar, que parece ser una bruja de los sueños, Selena transfórmate.

-Selena: ¡Sí! , ¡Por el poder de Prisma Lunar!

A continuación de la transformación la Marinera corrió por todos los escalones de la torre, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una mujer muy joven, bella, con piel y pelo blancos como la nieve y ojos amarillos.

Esta mujer se dio vuelta, con lo cual empezó a crear una niebla que generaba que la Marinera y la minina terminaran en un profundo sueño.

-Selena: Hay donde estoy, ¿qué hago acá?, ¿porqué hay árboles con flores de cerezo?

-Iris: Selena no recojas ninguna flor, están envenenadas, no lo hagas. Noooooo….!

De pronto se destruyo aquel sueño tan hermoso y peligroso que sucedía en sus mentes. Este caballero de ojos tan marrones anaranjados había salvado por segunda vez a la joven marinera.

Selena pensado en besar a ese hermoso caballero que la había salvado de ese sueño tan espantoso

-Selena: Sos muy lindo, tan lindo que quiero besarte y que te quedes conmigo acá cuidándome.

-Caballero: Si princesa yo también, pero no puedo, yo quiero que te des cuenta vos misma.

-Iris: Selena usa la tiara antes de que la secuaz te ataque.

-La maligna se dio la vuelta y diviso a la marinera. ¿Quién sos vos?

-Selena: Soy una Marinera guerrera que protege por el amor y la justicia, ¡Soy Marinera Luna! Y en el nombre de la luna te castigare.

(La maligna rio) me presento soy Sakura la maligna numero 2°, la maligna de las pesadillas.

-Iris: ¡Selena utiliza la tiara ya..!

-Selena: ¡Tiara Lunar acción!

La maligna desapareció y con ella las flores que caían al parque del sagrado Tokio.

-Caballero: Princesa, ¿estás bien?

-Selena: Si estoy perfecta, pero me pierdo en tus ojos tan hermosos como la luz del sol.

-Caballero: Ja (rio hermosamente con un gesto de dulzura a la chica), ya lo sé pero mejor me voy. Chau.

-Selena: Sigo quedándome estupefacta con lo lindo que es este hombre.

-Iris: Hay, hay, dios santo, Selena no vas a cambiar más con respecto a este chico.

-Selena: Bueno, por fin se termino el día después de tanto trabajo y divertimento.

-Iris: Selena, no te olvides que esta fue tu segunda misión todavía tenes muchas más por cumplir, no te creas que va ser muy fácil encontrar a las nuevas marineras.

-Selena: Uffff bueno está bien voy a hacerlo, pero conste que me vas a tener que ayudar a conseguir el amor de ese caballero.

-Iris: Bueno, pero lo haces y lo haces bien, con responsabilidad, me refiero a reclutar a las demás sailors por supuesto.

-Selena: Si obviamente, ¿pero dónde estarán las demás?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Selena, esta termino tirada en su cama con forma de conejito, deseando poder encontrar a todas las sailors en un mes.

**Bueno este es el 4 capítulo de la serie de Sailor Moon 50, espero que les guste. ¡Feliz Navidad! Nos vemos mañana :D**


	5. Azul (Aoi): La nueva Marinera Mercurio

**Sailor Moon L (50) capitulo 5**

**El papel acuático, bienvenida Marinera Mercurio**

-Selena: Muy buenos días Iris…! ¿Cómo le va a mi gatita?

-Iris: Hola Selena ¿Por qué te levantaste de tan buen humor?

-Selena: Es que hoy no hay clases por lo tanto vamos a salir nosotras 2 solas.

La chica tan expectante por aquella salida con su querida mascota.

La gata la miro sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

-Iris: Esta bien Selena voy a ir, pero vas a tener que darme una compotera llena de leche todos los días por 4 meses, está claro.

-Selena: Siiii voy a salir con mi animalito. Jijijijijiji

Selena se vistió y salió por la puerta de su casa. Cuando iba caminando por la plaza a la que habían llegado encontró a una chica sentada en uno de los asientos, se le coloco al lado y le pregunto ¿qué hacia ahí tan sola haciendo tarea? La chica le responde que estaba aburrida, no tenía amigos y le gustaba hacer esas cosas.

-Selena: Hola me llamo Selena ¿y vos?

-Azul (Aoi para los que lo quieran en japonés): Me llamo Azul Mizuno.

-Selena: Mmm Mizuno alguna vez lo había escuchado, así ya se sos la genio del B, si haba escuchado de vos.

-Azul: Si ya se todos escuchan cosas de mí, y por esa razón nadie se acerca. supongo que porque supuestamente soy muy aburrida. Jajajaja

-Selena: No te rindas, yo quiero que vos no estés sola y por eso te ofrezco mi amistad, ¿Si?

-Azul: No gracias, no necesito la compasión de los demás, viví toda mi vida sin el apoyo de un amigo. Discúlpame pero mejor me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para andar hablando con una chica tonta. Lo lamento.

Selena la agarro del brazo a Azul.

-Selena: Azul no te vayas solamente quería ser tu amiga, no te quería hacer sentir mal, es que siempre veo en tus ojos un dejo de tristeza y soledad. Por lo menos dame una oportunidad.

-Azul: Bueno, está bien, ¿Queres ir a la librería mañana en la tarde?

-Selena: por supuesto que siii: D

-Azul: Bueno nos vemos mañana.

La chica se fue con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Al día siguiente, Selena se estaba preparando, cuando recibió una llamada de Azul.

-Selena: Hola Az, ya estas allá? ¿

-Azul: Si Selena estoy allá. Escúchame trae plata por si queremos comprar algo más, espera, ¿qué es eso? Hay noooo, soltame.

Ahí se termino la comunicación. Selena se quedo asustada y preocupada por aquella chica.

-Iris: Selena hay que ir al centro n° 10.

-Selena: Si, vamos.

Cuando llegaron estaban todos los negocios destruidos, y entre todos los cristales rotos se encontraba Azul.

-Selena: Azul, Azul, desperta, Azul desperta.

De pronto apareció la maligna, que de un golpe levanto a las jóvenes y a la minina de una vez. Con lo Cual ella se transformo.

-Selena: ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!

Al terminar la transformación, la gata se percato que Azul poseía la marca de Mercurio, la marca del dios Hermes, la marca de la sabiduría.

-Iris: Azul ya sé que nos conoces desde hace muy poco pero necesito que tomes esta lapicera con cristal en forma del símbolo de Mercurio, y por favor repetí esto: por el poder de la estrella Mercuriana, transformación.

-Azul: Si,¡Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana!

-Iris; Por fin tenemos a la marinera de 1° planeta, Marinera Mercurio, bienvenida a el equipo.

**Bueno termino el capítulo 5, que sería la 1° parte de esta batalla con la marinera Mercurio, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos ;) **


	6. Mercurio y Luna una nueva union

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 6**

**Mercurio y Luna: la batalla con el primer planeta ha comenzado**

-Azul: ¿Cómo que Marinera Mercurio?

-Iris: No hay tiempo para preguntas, tenes que ayudar a Marinera Luna antes de que la maligna, hay no ya es tarde.

La maligna había tomado a la Sailor por sorpresa y la había tirado a un escaparate, entre los vidrios la chica estaba sangrando.

-Azul: Iris que hago, la maligna ya hirió a Selena.

-Iris: Azul, lo que tenes que hacer es destruirla, tratar de encontrar su punto débil. Mira, te voy a dar un celular nuevo, con este artefacto vas a poder llamar, localizar y poder resolver los problemas que se te ocurran.

-Azul: Bueno. Soy una Marinera que protege por la sabiduría y la justicia ¡Soy Marinera Mercurio! Y en el nombre de Mercurio te castigare.

Jajajaja (río la maligna), así que Marinera Mercurio, ¡Ja! otra molestia. Yo soy la 3° maligna soy la maligna de la destrucción, Titania.

-Iris: Usa el nuevo poder, tenes que decir: ¡Hielo de Mercurio! Congela.

-Azul: Si, ¡Hielo de Mercurio! ¡Congelaaaa….!

De repente todo se congelo, al igual que la maligna, cuando fue a salvar a su torpe compañera se percato de que ya no estaba. Fue cuando la marinera del agua diviso al chico que salvo a su camarada.

-Caballero: Hola Marinera Mercurio le podes dar esto a luna, por favor necesito que ella sepa que estuve, pero cuando haya terminado la batalla. Gracias por tu compresión. Chau

-Azul: ¿Quién es ese chico?

- Iris: No hay tiempo, hay que despertarla, y para despertar a la gente tenes un truco.

-Azul: ¿Cómo qué tengo un truco? ¿De qué se trata ese truco?

-Iris: El truco es que, como vos sos la Sailor de los estados del agua, podes generar un rocío, el cual genera un estado de hidratación y así despiertas a la gente.

-Azul: Que buen poder. Vamos a probarlo: por poder del rocío mercuriano curas las heridas y despierta a marinera Luna.

-Selena: Hola, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está la maligna?

-Azul: Está congelada gracias a mi nuevo poder. Gracias Selena por demostrarme que tengo un poder que puede ayudar y gracias por querer ser mi amiga.

-Selena: Bueno no más charla, vamos al combate. ¡Tiara Lunar Acción!

Ya la maligna había desaparecido.

-Azul: Si, que bueno ganamos después de todo yo me integre a ustedes de una vez por todas.

-Selena: Azul, espero que estés cómoda. Jajajaja

La chica peli azul se enrojeció de verdad, sintiendo por primera vez que era aceptada.

-Iris: Selena, Azul, aun no se emocionen queda mucho por hacer, todavía tienen que encontrar a la Marinera Venus o mejor dicho nueva Marinera V, el segundo planeta del sistema solar, la Sailor del amor, la marca de la mujer, la belleza y la fertilidad.

-Selena: Claro que si querida minina, si pude con Mercurio voy a poder con Venus :D

-Iris: Bueno como vos quieras Selenita.

Ya sintiéndose feliz, mirando los escaparates de las librerías y comiendo helado; Azul ya no se sentía sola. Ya había formado una amistad nueva y con ello el poder de Mercurio.

**Por favor pongan reviews o comentarios así sigo la serie para su disfrute. Bueno acá termina el 6 capitulo espero que os guste :P Jajajaja. Saludos ;)**


	7. Hayato la aparicion del primer soldado

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 7**

**Los que caen al pozo no vuelven: Las dos sailors conocen a Hayato**

-Luna: A levantarse familia ya son las 6:30 am.

-Asahi: Si, Luna ¿viste mi corbata?

-Luna: ¡No! Fíjate en la cocina, o sino en el ropero y o cajón.

-Asahi: Deja ya la encontré.

-Luna: Selena, hijita a despertarse, dale bebé ya son las 6:30 am.

-Selena: ¿Ya son las 6:30?, huy qué bueno que me despertaste.

-Luna: Si ahora levántate.

La chica se levanto, se puso el uniforme, comió y se fue tranquila de su casa acompañada de su gatita Iris y su nueva amiga Azul.

-Azul: Selena no comas tantas albóndigas vas a hacerte un chancho.

-Selena: Hay azul no me molestes, además los cerebritos tendrían que comer libros. :P

-Azul:! Cuidado Selena…!, te lo dije.

-Pablo: Che podrían parar a esta cabeza de cholito.

-Selena: Hay por el dios que me mira, nene sos inmaduro, ¿Cuántos años tenes?

-Pablo: Tengo 15

-Selena: a bueno con mayor razón, compórtate como un ser maduro tratando de no decirme esas cosas.

-Pablo: No trates de decirme que hacer, vos limítate a no golpear a la gente cabeza de chorlito. Nos vemos queridas.

-Selena: Hay Azul, es arrogante y pesado, pero me valen sus comentarios.

Al llegar a la escuela, Selena se quedo mirando hacia el techo pensando en el aire tan familiar que le había traído el joven, (el cual parecía de 18 pero tenía 15). Que era lo que siempre los llevaba a encontrarse en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo.

-Azul: Iris me tiene preocupada Selena, siento como que ese chico es algo que no le pasa desapercibido.

-Iris: Hay Azul, vos y yo sabemos que Selena….

La gata se paro en la puerta de la escuela, cuando capto una rara presencia, una presencia maligna.

-Azul: Iris ¿Qué pasa?

-Iris: Hay una esencia malvada en la puerta, creo que algo que nos espera.

-Azul: Entonces voy a mantener mi lapicera cerca por las dudas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta esa esencia maligna ya no estaba, se había esfumado.

-Iris: Hay algo que me tiene inquieta.

-Azul: ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta Iris?

-Iris: que aquella presencia se paro en frente y no hizo nada, se quedo ahí mirando como si nada.

-Azul: Tengamos cuidado, en mi celular dice que puede que sea el hombre que nos mando a las malignas, si, no hay otra posición ni otro punto de vista, es el.

En la escuela, Selena armaba su mochila, cuando entraron Azul e Iris.

-Iris: Selena nos tenemos que ir apresúrate.

-Selena: Bueno, bueno.

-Azul: Selena dale que nos tenemos que ir.

-Selena: Si ya voy.

-Iris: Azul agarra a Serena y llévatela, nuevamente estoy sintiendo su presencia.

-Azul: Si. Selena dale nos tenemos que ir.

La joven peli azul salió con la peli plata amarilla por la puerta del salón arrastrándola de allí. Mientras la gata visualizaba cada esquina de ese lugar, para saber si la presencia seguía arrinconándolas.

-Iris: Que suerte de nuevo desapareció, pero no estoy segura del todo (con un tono pensativo) ¿Quién será?

Afuera del colegio las dos jóvenes se encontraban camino a sus casas. Selena al llegar, comió, se baño y se fue a su pieza.

-Selena: Iris ¿Porqué te quedaste sola en mi salón? ¿Qué había?

-Iris: Selena, hay algo que te quiero decir.

-Selena: Si decime Iris.

-Iris: Selena, cuando estábamos caminando con Azul y sentí la presencia maligna de un hombre, lo mismo paso en el momento que ella (Azul) te arrastro para que te vayas.

-Selena: Ah con que una presencia maligna he, bueno no debe ser nada.

En ese momento Iris prendió la tele, ya que Selena se lo había pedido.

-Iris: Mira, Selena.

En ese momento apareció en el noticiero el informe de que un extraño había llegado a la estación de trenes.

-Iris: Selena es la presencia, es el hombre que pude sentir.

Hola ex Tokio de cristal

-Selena: ¿Tokio de Cristal? Se me hace familiar.

Soy Hayato soy uno de los guerrero del grupo Roble obscuro, uno de los grupos maliciosos después del Negaverso.

-Selena: ¿Cómo Negaverso? ¿Tokio de Cristal? ¿Qué está pasando?

Bueno ya me presente, ahora al grano, como ya saben ustedes recibieron ataques de parte mía para conseguir energía para nuestra ama, la reina hiedra, pero esto siempre es interrumpido por dos chicas con aspecto de marinera. Esto ya se acabo, las invito a marinera Mercurio y Luna a luchar cara a cara conmigo acá en la estación de trenes a las 00:00 am.

-Iris: Selena hay que estar allá cuanto antes, llama por el celular a Azul.

-Selena: Si. Azul, escúchame hay que ir ya a la estación de trenes de Tokio, ese Hay ato nos tiene donde quiere.

-Azul: Bueno Selena, voy para allá no te preocupes.

Las dos chicas y la minina fueron a la estación de tren a las 23:45 pm.

-Iris: Selena y Azul transfórmense ya.

-Selena y Azul: Sii. ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar! , ¡Por el poder de la estrella Mercuriana! . ¡Transformación!

El poder de la Luna y Mercurio se mezclaba en sus cuerpos, la unión entre sus planetas con ellas se volvían inevitables. Cuando la transformación se termino apareció detrás de ellas el hombre maligno.

Hayato: Así que las Marineras Luna y Mercurio son Selena Tsukino y Azul Mizuno.

-Selena: ¿Qué queres Hayato?, Soy una marinera que protege por el amor y la justicia ¡Soy Marinera Luna! Y en el nombre de la luna te castigare

-Azul: Yo soy una marinera que protege por la sabiduría y la justicia ¡Soy Marinera Mercurio! Y en el nombre de Mercurio te castigare.

-Hayato: Vaya, Vaya, con que tenemos a la acuática y tenemos a la luz. ¿Qué buena pregunta Selena? Lo que yo quiero es alimentar a la Reina Hiedra con la energía de todos los habitantes del mundo.

-Selena: No te lo voy a permitir. ¡Tiara Lunar Acción!

-Hayato: Jajajaja que patética, con esta corona no te sirve derrotarme.

-Azul: ¡Hielo de Mercurio Congela!

-Selena: Perfecto ahora si ¡Tiara Lunar acción!

-Azul: No Selena cuidado…!

-Hayato: Muajajajaja, creíste que podías congelarme a tu antojo, pero te equivocaste.

El general formo una bola de energía obscura en su mano y formo un agujero negro que empezaba a chupar todo a su alrededor.

-Hayato: Jajajaja las 2 van a irse sin retorno alguno.

-Caballero: Noo…Luna, Mercurio.

-Selena: Caballero, no vengas, es una agujero negro, no es recomendable estar acá.

-Caballero: No me importa. Esperen que ahí voy.

El caballero salió corriendo a salvarlas cuando Hayato le atravesó con una daga en el brazo, con lo cual el joven cayo.

-Selena: Caballero, noooo…! No Hayato, le hagas nada.

-Hayato: Jajajaja, si, si que sufran todos ustedes.

El villano sin darse cuenta estaba congelado y maniatado, con la ayuda del caballero y Marinera Mercurio, Marinera Luna pudo acabar con el malvado Hayato tirándolo al agujero negro implementando la tiara lunar.

-Hayato: ¡Noooo! No otra vez

El agujero negro se cerró completamente y el caballero desapareció, dejándole a la Mrinera Luna otra carta.

-Selena: Mmm otra carta, hay es muy tierno, pero mejor la leo después.

Selena, Azul e Iris se fueron a sus casas a dormir, pasando las horas sabiendo que el 1° de estos enemigos fue derrotado.

**Bueno, por favor comenten digan si les gusta, dejen riviews. Feliz año nuevo 2014. Que la pasen bien esta noche de fin de año 2013. Nos vemos el 1° de enero. Saludos ;) :D**


	8. Venus la solitaria

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 8**

**El encuentro con Marinera Venus: La luchadora del amor se presenta**

Un viernes lluvioso, la joven Selena se estaba levantando a las 6:30, se puso su uniforme, comió, agarro su paraguas de conejito y se fue la escuela.

-Selena: Hay que feo día, me hubiera quedado en casa, comiendo chocolates y viendo la tele.

-Iris: No te hagas la idiota, memorízate que hay que buscar a las demás marineras.

-Selena: Pero Iris es muy agotador, ya encontramos a Azul porque no podemos parar un poco.

-Iris: No Selena no podemos parar en nada, es nuestra misión tenemos que encontrar a todas y cada una de ellas a como dé lugar.

Entonces la gatita se quedo anonadada al notar que una chica de cabellos naranjas con puntas rubias entraba a la escuela.

-Iris: Selena ¿Quién es esa Chica que acaba de entrar a tu salón?

-Selena: A sí, es Asuka Aino es una de las chicas lindas del salón

-Iris: Así que Asuka he, espera ese gato lo conozco, es Eita.

Y en ese momento detrás de la chica apareció un gato de color naranja con ojos grises que la siguió hacia dentro.

-Iris: Selena trata de investigar quien es esa chica, vos podes mantener ese trabajo.

-Selena: si, ahora es tiempo de usar la pluma transformadora.

-Iris: No, esa pluma úsala para casos de emergencia.

-Selena: Iris no te preocupes por favor báncame en esta situación sí. No importa, ¡Por el poder de la luz lunar! Transfórmame en una profesora en diseño. Muy bien perfecto ya lo hice, ahora a entrar al salón de costura y diseño, no te preocupes Iris va estar todo bien, si. ;)

-Iris: Si, es por esa razón que no me quedo tranquila.

Ya dentro de la escuela, Selena se dispuso a internarse al salón de costura y diseño.

-Directora: Hola usted es la nueva Prof. De diseño y costura.

-Selena: Ah, sí, si claro que sí, soy la Prof. Selena Tsukino

-Directora: Que raro, en esta institución se encuentra una alumna del mismo nombre, pero bueno, está bien entre.

Selena entro al salón y se encontró a todas las chicas cosiendo, entre todas ellas se encontraba su misteriosa compañera de clase con su gato, lo sospechoso era, que por alguna razón, tenía la misma marca que Iris en la cabeza. La marca de la Luna.

-Asuka: Disculpe Prof. Tsukino, usted sabe como es este punto.

La chica de cabellos anaranjados agarro a la pelo platinado-rubio del brazo

-Asuka: Se quien sos, nos vemos detrás de la escuela.

-Selena: Asu-chan, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?

-Asuka: Puedo percibir a una chica de mi misma categoría a metros de distancia. Nos vemos para probar tus habilidades.

-Selena: Asu-chan.

3 hs después se encontraron las dos chicas, Selena y Asuka están cara a cara.

-Asuka: ¡Por el poder de cristal Venusiano! ¡Transformación!

-Selena: Bueno si así lo queres, ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar! ¡Transformación!

Las dos sailors se comenzaron a enfrentar.

-Asuka: ¡Pétalos de rosa! ¡Ataquen!

-Selena:¡Tiara Lunar Acción!

-Asuka: ¡Escudo de amor! .Muy buen ataque a pesar de ser una chica inmadura y con poca preocupación de buscar a sus demás compañeras. Creo que no estás preparada para recibir esa responsabilidad.

-Selena: Y vos quien te crees que sos para decirme si estoy o no preparada para ciertas situaciones en la vida. Yo se que hacer, y aunque sea un poco atolondrada o estúpida en algunos momentos eso no significa que no soy una Marinera guerrera. Esto es injusto, todas las protectoras tenemos responsabilidades por cumplir, todos somos dueños de nuestro propio destino. Y nadie, repito nadie va a arruinarme las ilusiones de vivir en paz. ¡Tiara Lunar, Luz de cristal!

Esta tiara lunar derribo a la marinera del amor, que de un solo golpe se rompió su escudo y cayó al suelo.

-Asuka: Muy bien hecho Selena, tenes razón de eso, de que nadie tiene que cuestionar tus métodos. Muy bien hecho, pero para la próxima trata de no ser tan débil, Si ;).

La peli- naranja desapareció saltando entre los edificios.

Selena se quedo mirando ente las gotas de lluvia del atardecer que esa marinera no quería compañía, pero en si le había demostrado una realidad, la cual era visible. La realidad de la fuerza y el amor. :D

**Perdón por atrasarme 5 días, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Por favor dejen reviews, favs, lo que sea para que yo siga con la historia, si. ;) Saludos**


	9. Lluvia y Veneno

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 9**

**Lagrímas de petalos: Venus envenenada**

Ya pasados 2 días de la batalla con la marinera del amor, Selena observaba por la ventana como el dios Urano lloraba la pérdida de su amor la diosa y madre Gea.

-Selena: Nunca pensé que el cielo lloraba tanto por la tierra. Porque Asuka tiene tanto dolor en su corazón. Iris quiero ayudarla, quiero que entienda que no está nada perdido.

-Iris: Selena, yo no tengo la menor duda de lo que queres hacer, pero Venus aunque es un planeta amoroso, amistoso y cariñoso, puede ser también, frio y distante. Este planeta te puede dar una rosa como también puede clavarte espinas.

-Selena: Iris yo tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ayudarla, tengo que ir a por ella Iris.

La gatita miro una expresión en los ojos rosados de la chica, con lo cual comprendió que tenía que dejar de proteger a quien recordaba cómo alguien amable, jovial y caritativa.

-Iris: Esta bien Selena, hacelo anda a buscar a Venus, se merece tu amistad.

-Selena: Gracias Iris.

-Iris: Yo te diría que para comenzar, llames a Azul para informarle de la situación y que te acompañe. Pero tene en claro lo que te dije, ponte en defensa, no sabes que puede pasar.

-Selena: Si, Iris me pasas el teléfono voy a llamar a Az para decirle la situación y donde encontrarnos para emprender la búsqueda. Az hola soy Selena, escúchame, necesito que vayamos a buscar a Asuka.

-Azul: Si, no hay problema. En el puente de los cerezos, perfecto nos vemos allá.

Cuando se encontraron las dos sailors, utilizaron su pluma y medallón para transformarse. Al terminar sus respectivas apariencias, se dispusieron a buscar a la marinera en peligro.

La cual la encontraron no muy lejos de donde estaban: En el puerto del calamar. Las jóvenes se colocaron detrás de un conteiner para que la marinera no las detectara.

-Selena: Azul ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

-Azul: Selena, Asu-chan está peleando con una mujer con aspecto nebuloso, mmm voy a ver de qué material está hecha.

-Selena: Azul, ¿Por qué hay que averiguar eso? Si sabemos que después la vamos a destruir.

-Azul: Selena tengo que averiguar su composición química, así con ayuda de mis poderes, podre jugar con sus estados (solido, liquido y gaseoso).

-Selena: Az podes decirlo con palabras en español, porque no entiendo una miércoles lo que decís.

-Azul: Ay dios, jugar a su juego.

-Selena: Ahora si entiendo, ¿y yo qué hago?

-Azul: Y vos…vos, mmm no se. Ajaja ñ.ñ

-Selena: Que tal si vos agarras, utilizas tus poderes y yo la rescato.

-Azul: Bueno suena bien, ¿vamos?

-Selena: Vamos.

-Azul: ¡Hielo de Mercurio Congela! Selena ya esta podes sacarla de acá

Ya habían salvado a la Marinera número 3, el 2° planeta del sistema solar: Venus.

-Selena: Asuka…Asu…Asu-chan despertate.

-Asuka: Selena, Azul que hacen acá, no tendrían que ayudarme en esto, yo lo puedo hacer sola.

-Azul: Selena, hay algo que debo decirte.

-Selena: ¿Qué me tenes que decir Az? Dale decime, decime que está pasando.

-Azul: Selena (dijo con tono de seriedad) Venus está intoxicada de cloro, va a morir.

-Selena: ¿Cómo intoxicada?, (La joven de pelo del color de la luna en días de verano y ojos rosados se largo a llorar), no Azul no puede ser, ella no puede….no puede.

-Azul: Selena, Asu-chan ya no responde.

-Selena: No, Asuka…Asu, Asukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!. Azul por favor, vos que tenes el poder de la sanación, cúrala te lo pido por lo que más quieras, por nuestra amistad, revívela.

-Azul: Bueno, bueno está bien Selena, la joven peli azul le dio una cachetada a la peli plata-rubia que cayó al suelo. Selena mantene la cordura, si la voy a ayudar, porque te quiero y no quiero que ella sucumba a los efectos de este veneno.

La Mercuriana invoco a los poderes curativos:

¡Rocío de Mercurio!

Pero estos no funcionaron, la marinera había perdido la vida. En ese instante la maligna, con su contaminante poder, pudo fundir el hielo que la envolvía y ataco a las 2 sailors que se encontraban protegiendo el cuerpo de su compañera.

-Maligna: Hola, Jajajaja (rio la maligna), veo que su amiga no sobrevivió a mis ballestas de cloro.

-Selena: Vos la mataste hija de la gran *****, me voy a vengar.

-Azul: Selena no seas inconsciente queres, date cuenta que esta maligna está hecha de muchos gases peligrosos, no tenes que atacar así no más.

-Selena: ¿Y como queres que la ataque?, Azul está mato a Asuka, yo no voy a permitir que se burle de todas y menos de ella.

-Azul: Que tal si yo la cubro con agua de mercurio.

-Selena: ¿Agua de Mercurio? ¿Tenes un nuevo poder?

-Azul: Si, me lo dio Iris. ¡Por el dios Hermes: Agua de Mercurioooo….!

-Ántrax: ¡Noooooooo….! El agua presiona mi sistema gaseoso.

-Azul: Dale Marinera luna ahora.

-Selena: ¡Tiara lunar Acción…!

La maligna había sido destruida, los gases impuros y tóxicos convertidos en nitrógeno, oxigeno, helio. Etc.

Pero no fue devuelta la vida de la Marinera Venus.

-Selena: Asuka, por favor volve, por favor regresa por lo que más quieras, no te rindas.

En ese instante una luz amarilla envolvió a las 2 marineras. Esta luz en la marinera sin vida se convirtió en una luminosidad naranja y cálida. Selena sintió en ese instante que su corazón sincronizaba con el de Asuka, con lo cual está recuperaba el color y la conciencia.

-Asuka: Hola, ¿qué paso?, Selena, Azul, gracias.

-Azul y Selena: Asu-Chan.

Las 3 chicas se abrazaron felices , dichosas por haber recuperado a una amiga y compañera muy importante.

Ya las jóvenes marineras en sus casas comieron y se fueron a sus piezas

-Selena: Ay Iris estoy muy feliz, recuperamos a Asuka y ya somos amigas nada podría salir peor.

-Iris: Selena mira lo que encontré en tu pieza.

-Selena: ¿Qué es esto? Mmm me da la sensación de que lo conozco. Debe ser una joya, debe ser una de imitación. Guárdala en el cajón.

-Iris (pensando): Mmm siento que esto tiene un gran poder, siento como que también lo conozco.

La minina se fue a dormir con su dueña, porque la lluvia no cesaba , y esta no paraba de pensar en esa joya tan rara que le traía algún recuerdo de ese misterioso reino que desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

**Bueno disculpen mi tardanza de 5 días, pero tuve un problema con la historia: Ya había llegado a la mitad, se trabo la computadora, le saque la batería y sin darme cuenta no guarde la historia por lo tanto tuve que volver a hacerla. Jajaja :D, pero espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al hacerla. Saludos ;)**


	10. Sueños,recuerdos y Destruccion

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 10**

**La lluvia no para: Sueños dolorosos de un mundo de luz**

Como ya saben en el mundo de los sueños, la vida se puede reflejar en aquellos momentos muy bonitos que se demuestra cada día en nuestras cabezas. Hasta los flashes de un pasado amoroso, cariñoso, compresivo, pero también destructivo y masacrado de una manera terrible pueden reflejar la búsqueda de un momento adorado.

En este capítulo nos centramos en los sueños de Selena Tsukino. En los cuales se presentan fragmentos de la desaparición del reino de cristal, con ello la búsqueda del cristal de plata.

-Selena: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mamá sos vos? ¿Por qué se está derrumbando todo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Por qué tengo las manos como una chica de 10 años? ¿Quién me habla?

-Apolo: Selena, princesa Selena, vamos nos tenemos que ir, los monstruos de hielo nos atacan.

-Selena: ¿Apolo?, ¿Pero qué es esto? No entiendo nada, ¿qué pasa acá? Mami, mamá ¿Mamá qué estás haciendo?

-Luna: Princesita, por favor tenes que correr, bebé corre.

-Asahi: Luna, ¿Queres que vaya con la peque?

-Luna: Si por favor Asahi, cuídala muy bien…¡Por el poder de la dulce estrella de las sailors scouts…!

-Selena: No mamá, no lo hagas. Apolo la tengo que ayudar.

-Iris y Eita: Princesa no, no lo hagas.

-Iris: Princesa, no lo haga, deje a su madre destruir a ese monstruo.

-Apolo: Cuidado…Sabes que siempre voy a estar con vos y te voy a encontrar enviar muchas cartas.

Selena (pensando): Pero yo reconozco esa cara en la vida real, es el caballero del sol y creo que es Pablo Jakimoto.

En ese momento se congelo la escena, cuando apareció una luz de color medio plateado y en ella se encontraba una mujer de rodetes en la cabeza, el pelo largo rubio, con un vestido strapless de color blanco con un moño en forma de alas en la espalda.

-Selena: ¿Quién sos?

-Selene: Hola querida Selena soy tu bisabuela la Neo reina Selene (Serena o Serenity según como lo quieran decir ustedes), vengo a decirte que tu trabajo está yendo muy bien, todavía te falta mucho por recorrer. Tenes que continuar la búsqueda de las demás marineras, no es muy fácil a mi me costó un montón hacerlo, pero al fin lo logre. Selena te voy a dar algo muy importante.

-Selena: ¿Si Neo reina o mejor dicho bisabuela?

-Selene: Te doy el cetro lunar mi preciosa bisnieta, necesito que con este cetro derrotes esa encarnación del Negaverso que destruí con mis propias manos a costa de mi propia vida. No seas tonta como yo antes de convertirme en lo que fui hasta mi muerte. Tu taratarabuela, yo y tu abuela estamos muy orgullosas al igual que lo estuvimos con tu mamá cuando asumió el trono de Tokio de cristal. Tu mamá no recuerda nada, porque borro temporalmente su memoria para protegerte y alejarte de ese recuerdo tan doloroso, por la pérdida de mi reino terrestre. No pierdas las esperanzas, el cristal de plata te va ayudar.

-Selena: Pero bisa (diminutivo de Bisabuela) necesito que me digas ¿dónde está el cristal?:

Flash back:

-Selena: ¿Qué es esto? Mmm me da la sensación de que lo conozco. Debe ser una joya, a creo que es una de imitación. Guárdala en el cajón.

-Iris (pensando): Mmm siento que esto tiene un gran poder, siento como que también lo conozco.

Fin del flas back

-Selena: Ya me acorde, muchas gracias Neo reina. Te quiero mucho.

-Selene: Yo también, y espero que seas muy fuerte cuando recuperes lo que más queres. Chau querida princesa.

Cuando la luz desapareció, la joven se quedo en el sueño obscuro y solitario llorando a mares

-Iris: Selena, Selena….¡Selena!

-Selena: ¿Qué qué pasa?

-Iris: Vos decime que pasa Selena, estabas llorando dormida, decías no mamá no hagas eso.

-Selena: Iris mi gatita, pronto nos vamos a acordar de todo lo que paso con ayuda de la joya que está en el cajón. Iris me haces un favor, me la traes así te explico.

Selena e Iris se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar de lo que había soñado la chica de ojos rosados. El día se hacía de un extraño color naranja por la salida del sol cuando la gata y la joven se quedaron dormidas por segunda vez. Todo era tan confuso pero a la vez se podía resolver tan fácil, no cabía la menor duda que la historia de la desaparición de ese magnífico lugar había dejado pistas y esas respuestas estaban a punto de ser encontradas.

**Qué bueno…! Llegue al capítulo 10 estoy muy contenta de que sigo haciendo la serie gracias a ustedes, los que leen y les interesa. Por favor dejen algo, un comentario, review, fav lo que sea para demostrarme que les gusta, no solo pongan visto eso está mal. Por favor, díganme que personaje inventado por ustedes ponga en la 2° temporada, tranquilos todavía no termina. Bueno cumplimos los 10 capítulos de lectura de mi serie espero que les guste. Saludos :D**


	11. Princesa Venus: Cristal cobre

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 11**

**Un mundo sin color: El amor se desvanece **

-Selena: Llego el fin de semana, ¿no Iris?

La felina le contesto….

-Iris: Selena ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Selena: No se, creo que dormir. Qué extraño, la lluvia paro pero las nubes no se van, y son de un color raro, como medio violeta.

-Iris: Selena, tenes razón. ¿Cuándo llegamos a la casa de Azul?

-Selena: Ya en 2 cuadras llegamos a la casa de Az.

-Iris: Muy bien. Por que las cite en su casa a todas para hablarles sobre lo que me contaste y las nubes extrañas que se presentaron en Tokio hace una semana.

Ya en la casa del primer planeta del sistema solar, las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre la joya misteriosa y después de la lluvia rara.

Azul: Sele-chan necesito que te acuestes, cierres los ojos, te quedes tranquila y pienses en lo que soñaste.

-Selena: si Az-chan.

La joven Mizuno, empezó con su celular a hacerle pruebas cerebrales. Después de estos exámenes neuronales, el teléfono demostró en forma de holograma a esa mujer que ella había visto, con lo cual después de ese sueño no recordaba quien era.

-Selena: Esa mujer, esa mujer es la que se me apareció en el sueño. Según lo que me dijo ella es mi bisabuela. Me hablo de un cetro lunar para seguir mi búsqueda, y me dijo que la joya que encontramos en mi cajón es el cristal de Plata. La mujer se llamaba o se hacía llamar La Neo reina Selene.

-Azul: Mmm Neo reina Selene, mi celular dice que ella fue una reina muy importante en los siglos del 20 al 30, hasta su muerte en el año 3030, es la reencarnación de la diosa Selene diosa de la luna. Después la siguió su hija Serena con su yerno Helios, cuando ellos murieron los siguieron su hija y su yerno que tuvieron otra hija. De ellos no se supo nada desde que el mundo se destruyo hace 2 siglos atrás.

-Selena: Así que eso paso, ¿y qué sucedió con el llamado cristal de plata?

-Azul: Selena (dijo con tono de asombro), el cristal de plata, según dicen, está oculto en alguna parte de Tokio por que la ultima reina lo oculto antes de volver a vivir. No se sabe nada del paradero de la familia real. Se sabe que este cristal poderoso cuando esta cerca de algún miembro de la monarquía brilla como nunca. Pero con el tiempo dicen que su luz se fue desgastando ya que el poder que antes poseía se ha extinguido, pero hay una oportunidad, este cristal va volver a contener el brillo de la esperanza, cuando la persona que es y fue de la familia lo regrese a su estado original.

-Selena: Entonces….

Nadie contestaba, en la habitación se generaba un silencio espectral. En ese momento por la ventana se divisaba que la gente pelaba, las parejas se separaban. Golpes, ruidos, gente que puteaba desde los autos a los peatones, no se sabía que pasaba, al ver eso Asuka se desmayo.

-Azul y Selena: Asu- chan, desperta.

-Asuka: Ay, ¿qué paso?

-Azul: te desmayaste, creo que fue porque tus fuerzas se están agotando.

-Asuka: ¿Cómo que agotando? ¿De qué me estás hablando Azul?

-Azul: si, tus energías se agotan ya que como sos Venus, vivís del amor que se tienen los seres humanos, y cada pelea, golpe o puteada recibida de persona a persona es como un puñal en tu corazón.

-Asuka: Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que ayudar a las personas, soy la marinera del amor y la belleza, nunca me paso eso.

-Iris: Asuka creo que esto es la acción de una maligna, hay alguien que está generando esto. Estamos dispuestas a ayudarte.

-Eita: Iris ya sé que tratan de ayudarnos, y te lo agradezco muchísimo.

-Iris: De nada Eita. Ahora chicas transfórmense.

Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana, Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Venusiana, Por el poder del prisma Lunar ¡Transformación!

Sailor Moon, tan ran tan tan…!

-Azul: Salgamos afuera, ya, ya, ya.

En ese instante cuando salieron afuera se encontraron con una mujer bastante furiosa, era la maligna que había tomado a la gente enojada como sirvientes. Está mujer presentaba un color de piel medio violáceo, color de pelo negro, ojos lilas con la pupila dilatada. La maligna se llamaba Circe.

-Asuka: Vos sos la que está arruinando las mentes con odio resentimiento e ira hacia la gente con esta lluvia. No quiero que molestes a los demás con tus repercusiones. El amor de los demás es valioso y vos los llenas con tu mala vibra. ¡Soy una marinera que pelea por el amor y la belleza soy Marinera Venus y en el nombre de Venus te castigare!

-Circe: Jajajaja, mi odio es la base de mi existencia, no me cuesta nada derrotarte, niña tonta.

-Selena: Asu-chan….

-Azul: déjala es su batalla, si nos pide ayuda sí, pero mientras tanto no hagamos nada.

-Asuka (Pensando): Por favor cristal de cobre, cristal de Venus, cristal del amor y la fertilidad ayúdame a vencer a esta maligna, que ha inyectado odio en los corazones de estas personas.

Ya no aguanto más, ¡Cristal de cobreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…! Protege los corazones de estas personas y devuélveles el amor que portaban.

La maligna al verse en frente de la princesa de Venus, se dio cuenta que era un espíritu con mucho odio, con lo cual se dejo llevar por el calor que contenía su corazón lleno de maldad, pero al final se estaba transformando en uno puro y bondadoso.

-Asuka: Confía en mí, yo te voy a guiar hacia una puerta más bondadosa y amable en la que nunca vas a salir.

-Circe: Si, quiero que por favor me ayudes a que se vaya este odio que tengo en el corazón.

Con esta ayuda la maligna no fue destruida, ella se fue tranquila como un espíritu alegre y feliz. Mientras que Asuka seguía transformada y poseída por su forma de princesa que había salido por primera vez durante 2 siglos después

-Selena: Asu-Chan, estas bien.

-Princesa Asuka: Princesa Selena, muchas gracias por ayudarme, ya salí de mi letargo, pero no le digan a mi yo adolecente. Todavía es muy temprano para que demuestren sus espíritus de princesa. Ustedes tienen que salir a la luz en algún momento pero no ahora. Chau nos vemos pronto.

La princesa volvió adentro del cuerpo de la Sailor, entonces en ese momento ella cayó al suelo y reacciono al instante.

-Selena: Asu-chan ¿Estás bien?, vení que te ayudo a levantarte.

-Azul: Selena llevémosla adentro así descansa un poco.

-Selena: Bueno, está bien.

-Iris (Pensando): Mmm que raro, apareció la princesa Venus, ya casi llega el momento.

Selena y Azul se quedaron con Asuka toda la noche, deseando que cada momento que vieron no fuera verdad. La lluvia no paraba, pero esta no era de maldad era común, con amor, con luz y vida.

El día llego, Asuka despertó, beso a las chicas en la frente y se dispuso a dormir denuevo.

**Bueno llegamos al capítulo n°11 de la serie. Espero que les guste porfa dejen comentarios, reviews o fav. Cuento con ustedes. Espero que les guste saludos. :D**


	12. Marte: El dios de la guerra se presenta

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 12**

**El collar del Fénix: Marinera Marte aparece **

**CANCIÓN DE LA LLAMA**

Los que me tocan  
dan un grito, aterrados.  
Ignoro, sin embargo,  
si soy caliente o fría,  
pues no estoy un segundo en ningún sitio,  
ni es nada lo que fui hace un instante.  
Mi modo de partir es el incendio.

Lucho contra lo oscuro,  
pero no llego a ningún lado:  
sólo vuelvo a lo oscuro.

Me temen porque siempre,  
por alguna razón desconocida,  
busco el papel, la madera y la carne,  
los rozo y acaricio y voy comiendo,  
y yo misma  
perezco en sus cenizas.  
Es que soy desprendida hasta la médula.  
Los que me tocan dan un grito:  
para la gente  
mi amor es un escándalo.

En la tarde del domingo 1° de marzo, las chicas fueron a la casa de Asu-chan para discutir algunos asuntos con respecto a los últimos sucesos en el parque acuático de Tokio, el cual la gente era atrapada por un remolino de agua.

**-**Selena: ¿Iris qué nos tenes que decir?

-Azul: Selena (lo dijo con seriedad), no hagas esos comentarios queres, va a hablar de algo serio y vos como si nada.

-Asuka: Si Selena, igual podría ir más rápido el tema ¿no? Jajajaja ñ.ñ

-Azul: Asuka…

-Asuka: Jaja si tenes razón, proseguí Iris.

-Iris: Muchas gracias Azul y Asuka. Bueno para continuar con la charla, yo y Eita descubrimos un líquido raro cuando fuimos a investigar. Az-chan te puedo pedir un favor.

-Azul: Si Iris, ¿qué queres pedirme?

-Iris: podes analizar con tu celular esta sustancia.

-Azul: Obvio que si minina, haber que encontramos. Mmm que raro.

-Iris: Azul ¿qué sucede?

-Azul: Esta sustancia es….(hubo un momento de suspenso), Iris esta sustancia es nitrógeno liquido. Las personas están siendo absorbidas por una criatura de nitrógeno líquido.

-Eita: Tenemos que ver quién es esa criatura. Bueno chicas por hoy terminamos, hasta pronto.

Las chicas se fueron como a las 20:00 pm a sus casas, todas pensando que esa cosa estaba atacando a tanta gente que se quería divertir y pasarla bien. En la casa de Selena, el sentimiento de la falta de alguien se hacía más presente.

-Selena: Iris, ¿porque el caballero del sol no volvió a aparecer?

-Iris: Y no sé, es muy raro porque nada más apareció 3 días y se fue.

-Selena: Estoy muy triste, si supieras querido caballero cuanto te extraño cerca mío.

-Iris: Selena ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir que mañana tenes que ir a la escuela.

-Selena: Tenes razón, mejor me voy a dormir que va a ser un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre Selena llegaba tarde a sus clases, corriendo desesperada, tropezó con quien siempre podría contar y ahora no estaba en esos momentos.

-Pablo: Selena, hee..he..digo cabeza de chorlito, ¿Qué haces corriendo desaforada, perdiste tu cerebro?

-Selena: Si, claro y vos ¿qué perdiste?, a si ya sé lo que perdiste, la educación

-Pablo: Hay anda que se te hace tarde y no quiero que pierdas el tiempo.

-Selena: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

-Pablo: No se (el joven se le acerco al oído y le dijo con dulzura), desde que te vi.

A Selena casi le dio un paro cuando el joven que ella detestaba se preocupaba por su educación, por sus sentimientos. De la forma que se lo dijo le dio un flash cuando el caballero le dijo que el también quería darle un beso en sus labios.

-Pablo: Anda cabeza de albóndiga, anda a la escuela.

-Selena: Gracias tonto, te quiero ñ.ñ

-Pablo: Gracias, chau. (Pensando) ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de protección y amor con ella?

Cuando se dio cuenta llegaba tan pero tan tarde que la termino sorprendiendo su profesora de la materia de Literatura.

-Prof. Suzuki: Selena Tsukino, otra vez tarde a la clase. Te vas a fuera en este instante.

-Selena: Hay, ¿Por qué me pasa eso siempre que llego tarde?, haber voy a pasear un rato por las instalaciones del colegio.

A ver que hay por acá que.

De pronto encontró la clase de taekuondo, y ahí había una chica de pelo castaño obscuro, ojos rojos y con furia de defenderse.

Prof. Nakamura: Muy bien, ahora le toca pelear a Yuto Kimura y Mine Hino.

-Selena: ¿Mine Hino?, mmm que raro, pelea ree bien.

-Prof. Nakamura: Esta vez gano…..(momento de suspenso) Mine Hino. Muy bien , ahora puede ir a bañarse, la/los demás pueden también irse a bañar. Termino la clase.

La joven peli plata-amarilla, siguió a la peli-castaña obscura hasta las duchas de mujeres, y esto paso.

-Mine:

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.

-Iris: Selena ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? Haaa, ¿vos la estas vigilando?

-Selena: Si, pero cállate un poco. Te explico la seguí porque me pareció un poco raro su forma de actuar y de dirigirse hacia los hombres cuando pelea contra algún contrincante de la clase.

-Iris: Si, tenes razón. Yo estaba escondida detrás de tuyo observando y vi lo mismo que vos.

De pronto la chica apareció por atrás cuando le pego una patada a la joven que la estaba siguiendo.

-Mine: ¿Quién sos? ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿No tenes otra cosa mejor que hacer que mirarme cuando canto?

-Selena: Ay eso si que dolió buaaaaa…!

-Iris: Selena te lo merecías.

-Mine: ¿Con quién hablas intrusa?

-Selena: Con nadie…con nadie. Hay, perdón Mi-chan, no me presente soy Selena Tsukino estoy en la clase A de 7°.

-Mine: Hola Selena, que gusto conocerte, perdón por pegarte es que me sorprendiste.

-Selena: Tranquila, soy un poco chusma en verdad.

-Mine: No, está todo bien, jaja, yo también soy un poco atolondrada y chusma.

-Selena: Ya sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero ¿Qué es ese collar que te pusiste recién?

-Mine: A, de esto hablas, siempre lo llevo conmigo, es muy importante para mí.

-Selena: Es muy bonito, tiene la forma de un pájaro ¿Qué tipo de pájaro es?

-Mine: Es un Fénix el ave mitológica más hermosa que poseo en mis entrañas. Puede renacer de las cenizas.

-Selena: A, Mi-chan ¿Tiene un simbolito, no, el Fénix en el medio del cuerpo?

-Mine: Si, el símbolo de Marte.

-Selena: Haaa, que lindo.

-Iris (pensando): así que tiene el collar del fénix Marciano.

-Mine: Sele-chan, ¿Queres venir al parque acuático de Tokio conmigo?

-Selena: No sé, no sé si pueda ir.

-Iris: Selena, no seas tonta, aprovecha el momento para resolver el problema de la maligna de nitrógeno.

-Selena: Bueno está bien, vayamos, ¿a qué hora es?

-Mine: ¿Qué te parece a las 15:09 pm?

-Selena: Si, si está bien. Nos vemos allá. Bueno te veo mañana.

-Mine: Si nos vemos mañana.

Después de realizar su acción del día, y haber sido castigada varias veces, pudo finalmente irse a su casa. Comió, charlo con su mamá, se baño y se fue a su pieza, cuando en ese momento la esperaba su querida mascota parlante.

-Selena: Iris ¿por qué esa cara larga?

-Iris: No notaste que Mine tiene la marca de Marte

-Selena: Si, ¿Y?

-Iris: Selena, que no te das cuenta, Ella puede ser la Marinera del 4 planeta del sistema Solar: El planeta Marte.

-Selena: Bueno, no sé qué decirte Iris. Mañana averiguo bien la situación. Si

-Iris: Esta bien Selena, a descansar.

Selena durmió un montón, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando su reloj resonó a las 6:30 am y tranquila se fue caminando a la escuela.

Como siempre con esta joven pasa lo mismo en la escuela, llega tarde, la maestra la castiga, y bla-bla-bla.

Llegaron las 2:30 pm de la tarde, Selena viajaba tranquila en el tren exprés de Tokio. Cuando llego a las 3:30 pm, todo era casi tranquilidad, no había tanta gente presente. Dentro del túnel del acuario se encontraba Mine.

-Selena: Mi-chan, hola.

-Iris: Selena no te acerques, siento una mala vibra.

-Selena: Hay Iris, no seas paranoica, es Mi-chan no es una maligna. Recapacita. Hey Mi-chan, hola.

-Mine (la maligna Kori: Hielo): No te me acerques maldita.

-Selena: Mi-chan ¿Qué…Qué te pasa?

-Mine (Kori): Yo no soy esa tal Mi-chan, es más esa se resistió mucho a los anillos de control que le coloque como ataduras, con lo cual de paso le congele las piernas y la golpee hasta dejarla en un estado de inconsciencia. Jajajaja

En ese momento aparecieron Marinera Mercurio y Venus para ayudarlas.

No vamos a permitir que desprecies la diversión humana y la congeles con tu mal carácter, somos 2 Sailor scouts que protegen por el Amor y la justicia. Somos Marinera Mercurio, Marinera Venus y en el nombre de la Luna te castigaremos.

-Azul: Ya Selena, llévate a Mi-chan ya, Iris acompáñala.

-Iris: Sí

-Selena: ¡Por el poder prisma Lunar, Transformación!

-Mine: Eh…EH…¿Qué paso?¿Sele-chan sos vos?

-Iris: Hola, Mine, soy Iris la gata de Selena, te voy a dar algo muy importante.

La gata desprendió una luz desde su marca de luna, a continuación de ella se materializo una pluma de color rojo con una rosa de cristal en la punta, que sostuvo por último el símbolo de Marte, el dios de la guerra, la sangre, el amor apasionado y la marca del hombre.

-Mine: Pero ¿qué es esto?

-Iris: No hay tiempo, repetí esto, Por el poder del cristal Marciano Transformación.

-Mine: Si, ¡Por el poder del cristal Marciano, Transformación!

-Mine (Pensando): Ya siento el poder de Marte dentro mío, ¿Qué es esto? Mi collar se transforma en anillo y de anillo en cetro. Ya estoy lista.

-Mine: Selena, vamos a ayudar a las demás, si.

-Selena: Si.

-Selena y Mine: Somos las Sailor scouts que protegen por el amor y la Justicia, soy Marinera Luna, yo Marinera Marte. Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna.

-Kiro: Jajaja, así que Marinera Marte, y que me vas a hacer, me vas a tirar una lanza. Jajaja, no vas a poder conmigo.

-Mine: No querida lo único que voy a hacer es ¡Destruirte! ¡Cetro de Ares ven a mí!

-Iris: El cetro de Ares.

-Selena: ¿El cetro de Ares? ¿Qué es Iris?

-Iris: El cetro de Ares es su instrumento de lucha, protege a Marte, como el Carnero (me refiero a Aries) es imparable, su pelea no termina nunca y como el Fénix renace de sus cenizas.

La pelea continua:

-Mine: Por el poder del dios Ares, ¡Que el fuego te incinereeeeeeeeeee! Ahora luna.

-Selena: Si, ¡Tiara lunar, arcoíris de luz Elimina!

La maligna fue eliminada, las personas y/o animales acuáticos que fueron congeladas dentro de las peceras, se despertaron de su letargo. Mamas con bebes de 10 meses, abuelos con nietos, padres, adolescentes habían sido ayudados por las sailors que desaparecieron en la mitad de la tarde.

Selena y sus amigas se desprendieron de sus identidades. Estas se quedaron caminado, charlando y agradeciendo que nada malo les había pasado.

-Selena: Si, viste cuando….Haaaaaaaa, ¡Pummm!

-Mine: Ay, Selena tene más cuidado pendeja que te vas a matar.

-Selena: Mi-chaaaannnnnn, porque me tenes que decir eso.

-Mine: Y bueno si no tenes cuidado no vas a aprender nunca.

-Selena: Pero no podes ser así…

-Mine: Y bueno si sos hueca que queres que te diga.

-Selena: Pero…

-Azul y Asuka: Nunca van a cambiar ninguna de las dos ya es el primer día y se están peleando. ñ.ñ

-Iris: Todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora, esto está a punto de comenzar para todos de nuevo.

La tarde paso, la noche llego, la luna estaba de una color azulado precioso y nada podía cambiar lo que iba a venir después.

**Bueno por fin termine el capítulo 12 de mi serie, este capítulo es bastante largo, me costó 22 hs (desde las 12am a las 23:06 pm). Así que por favor dejen reviews, Fav para su servidora. Confió en ustedes. Saludos y Besos.**


	13. La reina Hiedra y familia se presentan

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 13**

**¿Hayato tiene hermanos/as?: Amaya y la noche obscura cubren la ciudad**

Hoy nos vamos a interiorizar en el bosque obscuro donde las 2 hermanas y el hermano de Hayato (el que murió a manos de su propia magia) discutían como derrotar a las marineras que le habían quitado la vida.

-Tora :( 2°Hermano): No puede ser que ese inútil haya perdido contra unas patéticas chicas de secundaria.

-Kaori: (Hermana menor): Tora no te precipites, el hizo muchas cosas mejores que vos. A vos las scouts no te notaron en lo más mínimo.

-Tora: Kaori, no te permito que me hables así, yo soy tu hermano mayor, respétame ¡carajo..!

-Amaya (3° hermana): Ya cállense los dos, ustedes son unos incompetentes en lo que respecta.

-Kaori: Si, si ya sabemos que vos sos la perfecta querida hermanita.

-Amaya: Kaori más respeto que yo también soy tu hermana mayor. Yo, mis queridos voy a recoger energía para la reina Hiedra y vengare a nuestro hermano mayor. Voy a destruir a esas Marineras con mis manos frías.

-Tora: Amaya ni loco voy a dejar que lo hagas, es mi trabajo hacer eso. Vos encárgate de cuidar a la reina.

En ese momento la joven alta de pelo color azul oscuro agarro al joven alto de pelo color negro, lo sujeto, y con su cuchillo lo amenazo.

-Amaya: Tora si llegas a decir eso de nuevo, te corto el rostro. Respeta mi decisión de ir a buscarlas, por el bien de mamá.

-Kaori: Ya dejen de pelear, no son adolescentes. A mamá no le va a pasar nada, ella está dormida, no muerta. Hay que obtener esa energía para que vuelva a llenar la tierra de esa obscuridad que destruyo al siglo xxx (30). Jajajajaja

-Amaya: Tenes razón Kao-chan. No vale la pena matar a mi propio hermano.

-Tora: Muy bien Ama-chan, muy bien (con sonido de aplauso sarcástico), no tenes ninguna experiencia querida hermanita.

-Amaya: Tora-chan por si no sabias yo soy la que mande a las malignas al servicio de nuestra madre.

-Tora: ¿Qué vos qué? (Lo pregunto con tono enojado)

-Amaya: Si los mande yo misma, después de que el Idiota de Hayato se fuera al interior del agujero, me encargue yo de hacerlas sufrir de verdad, pero mis planes no funcionaron y ahora quiero ir yo a destruirlas.

-Tora: Bueno, está bien. Te toca a vos ir a pelear con esas molestias.

-Amaya: Perfecto, ahora muchachos me voy.

La joven se fue haciendo un gesto de paz. Pero el segundo de los hermanos se sentía muy frustrado.

-Tora: No puede ser, la reina de la luna, mando a nuestra madre al sueño profundo, estamos perdiendo contra su hija y las scouts de esa época (más grandes que en ese momento). Kaori tienen nuestra edad.

-Kaori: Bueno Tora tranquilízate, esto es una prueba que va siendo cada vez más dura. Nuestra madre se está volviendo más y más fuerte, pronto todo se va a convertir en sombra, oscuridad. A propósito ¿Quién es ese chico que ayudaba a Marinera Luna?

-Tora: El chico que vos decís es el Caballero del Sol, es Apolo, el príncipe del sol como lo indica su seudónimo. Es el joven que vos y Amaya querían tanto, ni siquiera lo querían compartir con la princesa Selena.

-Kaori: ¿Apolo está vivo? Maldita sea la princesa Selena.

-Tora: Kaori, tranquila hermanita, que esto no termina todavía.

-Tora: Ya que todo se tranquilizo vamos a ver qué hace la estúpida de Amaya para vengar la muerte de nuestro hermano.

Bueno, ya en la ciudad de Tokio n°10, las chicas se encontraban en el restaurant, hablando de cómo viajar para ir a ver Vocaloid.

-Azul: Chicas, no creen que deberíamos ir en tren, tenemos que pagar nada más que 9 yenes por persona.

-Selena: ¿Y eso cuanto seria en total?

-Mine: Ay Selena, serian 36 yenes por persona en total. Si que sos burra.

-Selena: MI-chan, cuantas veces te dije que no me respondas así. Si que sos muy temperamental.

-Mine: A quien le decís temperamental pendeja.

-Asuka: Basta ustedes dos, no son nenas chiquitas. Azul está proponiendo una cosa y ustedes peleando.

-Selena y Mine: Bueno.

-Azul: ¿Bueno al final hacemos eso?

Todas respondieron con euforia. Y se fueron a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente todas llegaron a la hora indicada a la puerta del estadio, pero como siempre Selena llega a la hora que se le canta llegar.

-Mine: Miren quien llego, la cabeza de chorlito. ¿Siempre tenes que llegar tarde?

-Selena: Perdón me costó muchísimo esquivar a toda esa gente en la calle.

-Iris: Selena no mientas. Lo que pasa es que Selena se quedo jugando videojuegos y se olvido la naba del concierto de Vocaloid.

-Mine: Ay Selena, sos patética, nunca vas a cambiar. ¬.¬

-Selena: Mi-chan, no me digas más eso, yo no soy patética. Pero vos si sos muy temperamental.

-Mine: ¿A quién le decís temperamental pendeja?

-Eita: Oigan ustedes 2 basta ya. Ya estamos entrando al estadio para ver el concierto.

-Selena: Si es verdad. Mira ya va a empezar.

Hola a todos los espectadores de la Arena estrella de Tokio, vamos a comenzar con el Show de Rin y Len Kagamine con Hatsune Miku. Bienvenidos Vocaloid:

Rin y Len Kagamine

Nombre de la canción: La mariposa morada en tu hombro derecho:

Una mariposa purpura en tu hombro derecho  
Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación  
Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador  
Resuena un piano disonancia en mi cabeza

Una mariposa purpura en tu hombro derecho  
Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación  
Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador  
Resuena un piano disonancia en mi cabeza

Estoy teniendo una pesadilla, despiértame rápido  
Un comienzo siempre es algo trivial ¿no crees?  
No me preguntes donde siento rico , porque no te lo puedo responder  
Una noche hermosa me engaño y termine perdiendo mi camino

Alarga tus pestañas, que quede una línea en el parpado  
Ponte más brillo en los labios

Una mariposa purpura en tu hombro derecho  
Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación  
Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador  
Resuena un piano disonancia en mi cabeza

Disonancia en mi  
Me gusta  
Dando vueltas…da-da-dando vueltas  
Por toda la habitación  
Dando vueltas…da-da-dando vueltas  
Disonancia en mi

Lo que se filtro en esa herida  
¿No será amor en amistad?  
Estoy tan arrepentido, que me quisiera morir  
Obtuve tanto placer por hacer ese mal  
Me voy a volver loco , por favor pártame  
Hazme regresar y mátame antes de que lo haga  
Acércate a mí , que tengo un hoyo en mi ser  
Eres la única que puede satisfacer mis adentros  
Dices```¿de verdad lo soy?`` , sabes que si  
Ya no me puedo controlar

Una mariposa purpura en tu hombro derecho (len)  
Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación (len)  
(Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador) rin  
Resuena un piano disonancia en mi cabeza (len)  
Una mariposa purpura en tu hombro derecho (len)  
(Nos besamos en la esquina de la habitación) (rin)  
Aprendí lo que es tener un sentimiento desgarrador (len)  
(Resuena un piano) (rin)  
Resuena un piano disonancia en mi cabeza (len)

Hatsune Miku

Cancion: Project diva

watch?v=exAmqVtYbis

Rin y Len:

watch?v=0fw6e0umT4s

Miku:

Bueno para nuestra quería Reina ancestral y para la nueva. Te queremos Sailor Moon, espero que donde estés nos cuides. 1, 2,3 ¡Ya!

watch?v=4X5Z9dGhCi0

-Azul: Mira, Selena te dedicaron una canción.

-Asuka: Si, es verdad.

-Mine: Que copado.

-Selena: Si, espero que sepan que estoy acá.

Ya terminado el concierto, las chicas contentas se dispusieron a salir del estadio. Pero cuando estaban ya en las afueras, los mininos notaron una presencia maligna.

-Iris: Eita vos sentís lo mismo que yo.

-Eita: Si Iris, siento la misma presencia que vos, y es una mujer. Asuka, hay una presciencia maligna de una mujer.

-Asuka: Mi-chan, Az-chan, Sele-chan, Eita e Iris dicen que hay una mujer con un aura maligna, yo también la siento. ¡Cuidado!

-Selena, Mine y Azul: ¡Asu-chan!

-Amaya: Jajajajaja, que débil resulto ser Venus en esta pelea.

-Selena: ¿Quién sos maldita tramposa?

-Amaya: ¿Quién soy?, yo soy la hermana de Hayato, yo soy Amaya la noche obscura. Y vos princesa Selena fuiste y sos el mayor obstáculo en mi camino te voy a eliminar.

-Selena: Chicas ¿donde están las 2?

En ese momento aparecieron Mercurio y Marte:

-Las 2: No tan rápido, no vamos a permitir que destruyas los sueños de la gente que vino a ver un concierto de hologramas. Somos la Sailor del agua y del fuego. Soy Marinera Mercurio y yo Marinera Marte. ¡En el nombre de la Luna te castigaremos!

-Asuka (medio desmayada): Chicas, ah, ah.

-Azul: Mi-chan, recoge a Asu-chan y llévatela para que se recupere. Vos Selena anda y transfórmate, yo me encargo.

Cuando todas se dispersaron, Mercurio se dispuso a actuar.

-Azul: Hey, Amaya ¿No? ¿Así te llamas? Vení y pelea conmigo.

-Amaya: Jajajaja Mercurio, no cambiaste en nada siempre calculando todo a la perfección.

-Azul: ¿Cómo es que nos conoces a todas? Sabes que no me importa, otra cosa tenes razón en que soy muy calculadora, y con esa herramienta voy a buscar tu punto débil.

La joven Mercuriana, empezó con su celular a buscar su punto débil y a que radio podía calcular su estructura.

-Amaya: Jajaja, tardas mucho en encontrarlo ¿cierto? O me equivoco. No importa, te voy a destrozar, ¡Estrellas obscuras, ataquen!

-Azul (Pensando): Un poco más, un poco más podes aguantar Azul, tenes que terminar de encontrar su punto débil, ¡ya está! (Esta vez lo dijo terminando de pensar y en vos alta para advertir)

-Amaya (pensando anonadada): ¿Cómo lo pudo descubrir tan rápidamente? (Ahora se lo pregunta en vos alta y ya sin pensar) ¿Cómo supiste tan rápido mi punto débil?

-Azul: Los cálculos que hice son muy complicados pero al fin lo logre, son las pulseras que posees, ellas (las pulseras) te dan el poder de la noche sin luna. Al fin lo logre.

La joven Marinera se desmayo en el suelo. Hasta que aparecieron las otras 3 Sailors a su acudimiento.

-Selena: ¿Nos buscabas?

-Amaya: ¿Qué cara…?

-Selena: Soy una Marinera que protege por el amor y la justicia. ¡Soy Marinera Luna y en el nombre de la Luna te castigare!

-Asuka: Soy una Marinera que protege por el amor y la belleza ¡Soy Marinera Venus y en el nombre de Venus te castigare!

-Mine: Aunque ya me presente antes te digo que: Protejo por el amor y la pasión ¡Soy Marinera Marte y en el nombre de Marte te castigare!

-Amaya: Que aburrido ¿No?, me parece que su compañera no resistió el ataque de mis estrellas obscuras. Bueno, será mejor que acabe con ustedes antes de que me gane el desgano. Por el poder de la obscuridad invoco a las fuerzas de la noche para ayudarme ¡Vengan a mi monstruos de sombra!

De repente en el medio de la noche, los especímenes se levantaron del medio de las calles, pero hasta que llegaron, las chicas tuvieron tiempo de planear como destruirlos, así fue como pasó:

-Asuka: Ustedes dos ocúpense de los demonios, yo me voy a llevar a Azul, para que se recupere.

-Mine: Anda tranquila Venus, nosotras nos encargamos. Confía que vamos a salir de esta, si.

-Asuka: Tenes razón Marte, mejor nos apuramos, las sombras vienen para acá.

Entonces se escucho un grito desgarrador de Selena, que llorisqueaba al ver a los seres de sombras.

-Mine: Ahí vienen, Selena no llores, tenes que pelear, tenes que ser fuerte.

-Selena: Pero tengo miedo. ¡Buaaaaaa…!

-Mine: Estoy Arta, ¡Cetro de Ares aparece!

-Selena (Pensando): Todos me protegen y yo no puedo hacer nada por mi propia cuenta es hora de haga algo. ¡Sí! Es hora de que pueda hacer algo por los demás.

En ese momento una luz cubrió las manos de la Marinera. Era el llamado cetro de las ocho lunas, con un poder más grande que el cetro lunar de la primera Sailor, su bisabuela la Neo reina Selene.

-Mine: Selena ¿qué es eso?

-Selena: Es el cetro que me entrego mi bisabuela en el sueño, se ve que no era mi imaginación.

-Mine: Selena, trata de tomar la mayor fuerza posible, yo te cubro destruyendo a los monstruos con mi cetro de Ares.

-Selena: ¡Sí! (Ahora pensando), por favor cetro de las ocho Lunas, te doy todo mi poder para que pueda destruir a estas criaturas de sombra.

-Mine: Por el poder del fénix ¡Conviértete en cenizas! ¿Qué cara…?

El cetro de las ocho lunas comenzó a brillar intensamente, tan intensamente que encegueció a la Marinera del fuego, y comenzó acabar con todos los monstruos obscuros que se encontraban. Pero, la joven Marinera Luna se comenzaba a transformar en una princesa. En la princesa Selena de la luna y la tierra.

-Mine: Selena ¿qué te paso?

-Selena: No me paso nada Marte, cuida a las demás.

-Amaya: Miren quien apareció, la princesita Selena. Jajaja, patética.

-Azul y Asuka: ¡Selena!

-Asuka: Mine ¿Qué le paso a Selena?, Mine respóndeme.

-Mine (Shockeada): No se…no se qué paso con Selena, creo que se convirtió en la princesa de la luna.

-Princesa Selena: Tengo que destruirte, tengo que destruirte Amaya.

-Azul: Princesa, tiene que romper las pulseras en sus muñecas, eso le permite controlar la obscuridad y a los seres que la habitan en ella.

-Caballero del sol: Perdón por no aparecer hace tanto tiempo. ¿Qué hace ahí Marinera Luna?

-Asuka: ¿Quién es él?

-Iris: Es el caballero del sol, el enamorado de Marinera luna.

-Azul: Caballero, Luna se ha convertido en la princesa.

-Caballero: ¿Cómo princesa de la Luna? Selena, princesa Selena, mi único amor…

El príncipe del sol despertó de su letargo, y con él las ganas de estar con su querida princesa de la Luna.

-Apolo: Selena, yo te ayudo a derrotarla mi querida princesa.

-Amaya: Apolo, mi querido Apolo, estas vivo, mi mamá destruyo los dos mundos por mí. Y ustedes, ustedes me rompieron el alma al estar juntos. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!

-Selena: Por el poder de las 8 fases lunares, ¡manda a este demonio a la prisión de la luz!

En ese entonces a la 1° de las hermanas en salir, fue casi destruida, solamente faltaba llevarla a la prisión.

-Azul: ¡Hielo de Mercurioooo!

-Amaya: Ay no mis pulseras, sin ellas no tengo mis poderes, no puedo hacer nada.

-Asuka: Chicas ahora, vamos a ayudar a Selena.

Las 2: ¡Sí!

-Todas: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte. ¡Transformación!

La energía de las scouts fue a parar al cetro de la princesa de la luna.

-Amaya: ¡Nooooooooooooooo! ¡No quiero ir a la prisión de luz! ¡Nooooooooooo!

La luz se incremento todavía más, con lo cual la malvada hermana desapareció en la puerta de luz para siempre. En ese instante los cuerpos de Selena y Pablo volvieron en sí, con sus identidades a flor de piel, todavía siendo Marinera Luna y El caballero del sol. Pero la que no despertaba era Marinera luna que se quedo en coma.

-Caballero: Marinera Luna despertate por favor despertate.

-Azul (Llorando): No, no Luna despertate. ¡Nooooooooooo!

-Caballero: Por favor no le digan quien soy, que ella se dé cuenta por sí sola.

-Asuka (llorando): ¡Sí! Si Pablo, lo vamos a hacer.

-Caballero: Selena discúlpame que no te cuente quien soy, pero nosotros mismos sabemos quiénes somos cada uno.

El joven peli-anaranjado rubio agarro a la peli plata-amarilla y le dio un beso con mucho amor, que hizo que suspiraran las sailors presentes.

Este beso logro que la Marinera despertara de su coma temporal.

-Selena (Confundida): Hola… hola, ¿Qué me paso?, caballero. Por fin apareciste amor mío, por fin te puedo volver a ver.

-Caballero: Si, estoy acá no te preocupes mi amor, todo va a estar bien. ¿Me prometes qué vas a estar bien?

-Selena: Si, si te lo prometo corazón.

-Caballero: Bueno mejor me voy. A otra cosa, ustedes scouts, protéjanla no la dejen sola nunca, por favor.

-Mine: Si caballero, lo prometemos ;)

-Caballero: Perfecto, nos vemos, hasta luego.

-Selena (pensando): Querido caballero espero poder saber que tan rápido volves a salvarme.

-Azul: ¿Qué pasa Selena)

-Selena: No, no pasa nada.

-Iris (pensando): Júpiter se está mostrando, pronto va a aparecer la última Sailor interna, Marinera Júpiter, te estamos esperando.

Ya la batalla con la hermana de Hayato había terminado, todo estaba en paz, eso si falta mucho por recorrer. En el próximo capítulo:

-Iris: Kei-chan, toma la pluma de Júpiter. Bienvenida Marinera Júpiter.

En el próximo capítulo, Júpiter y Kaori se enfrentan: La Marinera de los rayos se presenta.

**Bueno, como ya les dije es mi primera historia, ya sé que no es muy buena, tiene sus defectos. Para la segunda temporada voy a mejorar alguna cosas, si. Bueno llegue al capítulo 13, acá comienzan a aparecer los hermanos del primer villano aparecido. Espero que me pongan favs, reviews. Por favor si. Espero que les guste no les cuento más porque les hago spolier y eso no es justo para ustedes así que saludos. Besos ;)**


	14. Marinera Júpiter: la 5 y ultima

**Hola, antes de comenzar el capítulo de la serie, les quiero dar un mini aviso, cambie el nombre de la nueva Sailor porque era de hombre y significaba otra cosa, Jajaja. Kei (el nombre que le quería poner a la scout) es de hombre, además significa respeto y en la página decía que significaba Jazmín. Bueno en fin empezamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 14**

**Kaede y Kaori se enfrentan: La Marinera del trueno se manifiesta**

"La noche negra lo confundía todo y apenas discerníamos las crestas de las olas asesinas, excepto cuando los relámpagos creaban un breve mediodía y se bebían la tiniebla, mostrándonos el peligro que nos acechaba, antes de devolvernos a una oscuridad duplicada".

En este capítulo, nos vamos a adentrar nuevamente en el bosque oscuro para mostrar cómo quedaron los únicos dos hermanos sobrantes de la terrible familia destructiva del siglo 30.

En la base del grupo roble oscuro, los hermanos sobrantes disputaban, o enfrentaban las pérdidas de sus seres amados. El hermano mayor que quedaba discutía con su hermana menor, quien esta vez quería acabar con las scouts, pero lo que le esperaba no tenía remedio y su fin se acercaba.

-Tora: No lo puedo creer, Amaya fallo, con lo cual fue enviada a la puerta de luz y vos queres ir a pelear contra quienes los humillaron.

-Kaori: Ay Tora, ¿Por qué tanto espamento?, mi poderoso olor venenoso genera parálisis con alucinaciones, las guerreras les va a costar moverse, y finalmente van a morir. No te podes quejar hermanito, todo va a ir a la perfección.

-Tora: Bueno está bien si vos crees que podes hacerlo, perfecto. Eso sí, no falles en nada como esos inútiles de Hayato y Amaya, hacelo bien, y hacelo por mamá.

-Kaori: Buenísimo, chau hermano. Scouts prepárense para su muerte. Jajajajaja

La joven villana desapareció entre su olor putrefacto.

En el shopping n°10 de Tokio, las chicas tenían un pequeño paseo agradable dentro del lugar, viendo los escaparates con ropa que se posaba sobre unos maniquíes de oferta.

-Selena: Ay que rico, mmm Ramen :3

-Mine: Selena no comas tanto gorda, te vas a hinchar. Azul, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Selena: No me digas eso que te voy a…..Es verdad ¿Azul que te pasa?

-Azul: No, no me pasa nada, es que estaba pensando en cuando va a terminar la lucha que tenemos que cumplir tan drásticamente.

-Asuka: Az-chan no te preocupes vamos a salir bien de esta situación, no hay que bajar los brazos.

-Azul: Tenes razón Asu-chan, hay que ser fuertes con lo que viene.

Pronto ocurrió una interrupción de una chica de ojos color verde y pelo fucsia obscuro con puntas rosas.

-Kaede: Hola, ¿ustedes no son de mi escuela por cierto?

-Mine: Vos sos Kaede Kino ¿No?

-Asuka: Vos sos la famosa Kaede Kino, la cocinera adolescente de la tele, ¿y vas a nuestra misma escuela? ¿Desde cuándo?, nosotras nunca te vimos ahí.

-Kaede: No, lo que pasa es que como estoy en clases de cocina, nadie me ve casi en los pasillos.

-Selena (Con expresión de admiración): Sos una grosa, me encantan tus comidas y postres.

-Mine: Si a pesar de que tu comida sale horrible y es en lo único que pensas. ¡Gordaaaaaaaaaaaaa..!

-Selena: ¡Buaaaa…! Mi-chan, no me digas eso, por lo menos yo estoy casi con alguien, y no como otras que no tienen pareja.

-Mine (Con ganas de llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo): Ándate a c****.

La joven de peli-marrón obscuro y ojos rojos como la sangre, se fue corriendo decepcionada de que su propia amiga le haya dicho esa barbaridad tan desgarrante. A Marte le acababan de herir su orgullo.

-Azul, Asuka y Kaede: ¡Selena!

-Selena: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Kaede: Yo sé que no las conozco muy bien, pero creo Selena que le acabas de herir el orgullo todavía más.

-Asuka: Kaede-chan tiene razón, todas sabemos que Mi-chan es muy orgullosa como igual de sensible, si la hacemos sentir más mal va a explotar, y mira si explota transformada es marinera Marte.

En ese momento Selena se imagino como Mine las prendía fuego con su cetro de Ares.

-Selena: Ay no, eso no, aaaahhhh.

-Azul: Entonces arregla lo que empezaste, ahora en este instante.

-Selena: Tienen razón, no debí haber hecho eso, mejor la voy a buscar antes de que pase algo.

En el puente de los cerezos (el nombre es debido a los cerezos japonenses o Sakura), Mine se encontraba mirando el agua por debajo de la madera de sus pies, pensando porque no hizo nada por obtener lo que quería.

-Mine: Selena tiene razón, me voy a quedar sola por siempre. ¿Por qué no aproveche la oportunidad que tenia? ¿Por qué?

De repente Selena apareció corriendo por el final del puente, cansada y quejándose de su dolor con Iris regañándola.

-Mine: Selena, ¿Qué haces acá?, no necesito tu caridad conmigo.

-Selena (con tristeza): Mine…

-Mine: Estoy harta que la gente me tenga lástima porque estoy sola, o porque golpee a alguien, estoy arta. Yo les doy todo a todos y nadie me da nada a cambio, todos me desprecian.

-Selena: Mine, no digas eso, todas te queremos, tu familia te quiere, todos querida amiga.

-Mine: ¡Noooooooooooooooo!

-Selena: Mine, no lo hagas

-Iris: Selena, Mi-chan está liberando su poder de golpe, esto podría ser peligroso, pero por otra parte, puede que libere una nueva arma de fuego.

-Selena (pensando): Mi-chan, no mueras.

-Mine: No aguanto más, no quiero esto, no quiero. ¡Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Marciana….Transformación!

-Selena: Mine, ¿Iris qué le pasa?

-Iris: Se está liberando su parte de princesa. Princesa Mine, princesa Marte.

-Mine: Hola a todos, soy la princesa Mine de Marte. Princesa Selena, no te rindas, yo sé quienes estamos frente a esta situación, pedile disculpas sinceras a mi yo normal, no te cuesta nada.

-Selena: ¡Sí! ¿Princesa quienes son todos?

-Mine: Ellas son todos.

Las chicas habían seguido a Selena hasta donde estaba Mine para saber qué pasaba.

-Selena: Chicas ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Azul: Selena, vinimos porque queríamos saber qué pasaba.

-Selena: ¿Y trajeron con ustedes a Kaede?

-Asuka: Si, Selena la trajimos porque Eita la reconoció como una Sailor scout nueva. Ella es Marinera Júpiter.

-Selena: Eita ¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Eita: Si Selena estoy seguro. Ella tiene la marca de Júpiter, de Zeus, de el padre de todos los dioses

-Mine: Bueno mejor voy a volver adentro de mi cuerpo para cuando me necesiten otra vez. Voy a estar presente siempre querida princesa de la Luna.

El espectro que se generaba a través de Mine desapareció y la scout despertó.

-Mine: ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy transformada?

-Selena: Mine, se despertó tu parte de princesa. Perdóname querida Mi-chan

-Mine: Esta bien yo sé que no fue tu intención querida amiga.

La dos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, casi les diría que uno de oso. Pero ese tierno momento iba a ser interrumpido por una persona que nadie quería ver. La hermana de los dos villanos muertos y encerrados para siempre, apareció.

-Kaori: Jajaja, que lindo momento las dos princesas se abrazan, mis dos enemigas en el amor.

-Asuka: ¿De qué está hablando?

-Azul: No importa, hay que transformarnos.

-Kaede: Pero yo no tengo mi lapicera transformadora.

-Eita: Te la doy yo.

Súbitamente, el minino emitió una luz desde su marca de luna. En ese instante se materializo una lapicera de color verde con una hoja verde clara y por ultimo una estrella con el símbolo de Júpiter.

-Eita: Ahí está tu lapicera de transformación. Tenes que decir: Por el poder del cristal de la estrella jupiteriana.

-Kaede: ¡Sí! ¡Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Jupiteriana, Transformación!

-Asuka: ¡Por el poder del crista de la estrella Venusiana, Transformación!

-Azul: ¡Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana, Transformación!

-Selena: ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar, Transformación!

-Mine: ¡Cetro de Ares, aparece!

-Kaori: Ay no lo puedo creer, bueno es hora de matar a las que me quitaron mis únicas oportunidades de amar. Putrefacción de Belladona.

Un olor asqueroso invadió todo el puente, hasta los cerezos no soportaron la fetidez que producía esa mujer.

-Azul: ¿Qué es ese aroma? Es un asco.

-Asuka: Mercurio me arden los ojos.

-Mine: Venus, Mercurio, no me puedo mover.

-Kaede: Me agarro sueño, pero no me voy a dormir, voy a seguir de pie.

-Selena: Chicas, no me puedo mover, me está agarrando sueño, me lloran los ojos. No…no puedo más.

Todas, menos Júpiter, se desmayaron. Cuando se disipo la ola de fetidez, la Sailor del trueno se levanto y comenzó su disputa con la última de las hermanas mujeres viva.

-Kaori: Muy bien, me parece que con la que esta despierta voy a pelear, pero pensé que Marte y Luna se iban a quedar despabiladas ya que son muy fuertes. Espinas de Cactus ¡Ataquen!

-Kaede:¡ Ahhhhhhhh…!

-Kaori: Jajajaja, te costo esquivarlas ¿no?

-Kaede: No, no nada que ver, pero te va a costar mucho esquivar mi ataque.

-Kaori: ¿Qué?, Jajaja, así que ahora vos me vas a tacar a mí. Ja no me hagas reír.

-Kaede: Si, yo ahora te voy a atacar. El arco de sagitario y el rayo de Zeus, por el poder de los dos astros, La tormenta llega y que el trueno rompa las aguas ¡Rayo de Olimpo, retruena!

-Kaori: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La hermana malvada cayó al suelo, y quedo ahí postrada, desmayada y sin sentido de la orientación alguno.

-Kaede: Chicas, chicas, chicas, despierten.

-Todas: ¿he? ¿Qué paso?

-Kaede: Nada, la hermana de su enemigo esta desmayada.

-Azul: Gracias Júpiter.

-Kaede: De nada. Voy a preparar mi arco para dispárale o amenazarla.

-Azul: Tene cuidado, lo que yo voy a hacer es calcular su punto débil antes de que despierte. Matenela quieta.

-Kaede: Si, vos trabaja tranquila ;)

- Mine: Azul, no te preocupes, con nuestros poderes vamos a protegerte.

-Azul: Ya esta, el poder que esconde está en las flores que usa como guantes, al igual que la hermana, sus guantes tienen el poder de controlar cualquier flor y aroma.

-Mine: Ya se está despertando, pero esta media desorientada.

-Kaori: Maldita, maldita scout.

-Asuka: Ahora todas juntas vamos a destruir a la hermana malvada.

-Todas: ¡Sí!

En ese momento Selena saco de su cuello una cadena donde portaba el cetro de las ocho lunas (se transformaba en una llave), y lo materializo en su verdadera forma. Pero parece que cuesta mucho transformar este cetro, con muy poca energía Selena no puede continuar con el ataque.

-Asuka: Selena ¿Qué te pasa?

-Selena: Nada, no me pasa nada…..

En ese instante el cristal de plata que también estaba en una cadenita, emergió del cuello. Selena se quito el cristal de plata y lo coloco en el cetro de las 8 lunas. El poder que desprendía la joya ancestral (ahora con un color azulado) era potente. Con esto armado, la princesa de la luna volvió a aparecer.

-Princesa Selena: Ya Sailor scouts, ahora….¡ataquen!

-Todas: Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana, por el poder del cristal de la estrella Venusiana, por el poder del cristal de la estrella Marciana, por el poder del cristal de la estrella Jupiteriana, por el poder del Prisma Lunar…¡Trans-for-ma-ción!

-Selena: Kaori, por el poder del cristal de plata azul como la luna en el horizonte…¡Desaparece de acá!

-Kaori: Príncipe de Mercurio, porque te fuiste con Marte y vos príncipe del Sol te fuiste con la Luna. Gracias a dios que no voy a ver sus caras nunca más, voy a poder morir tranquila. ¡Las odio a las dos! Malditas marineras de Marte y Luna, me quitaron a los dos hombres que más quería. Me las van a pagar.

La ultima hermana mujer, se convirtió en miles petalos de jazmín, producto de su muerte. Selena al terminar de exterminar a aquella chica, se desprendió de su transformación. Ya terminaba el comienzo con la aparición y descubrimiento de quien era la princesa de la luna: Selena, al fin siempre fue y será Selena Tsukino la princesa.

-Mine:¡Selena! Tranquila no pasa nada está todo bien.

-Selena: Que bueno, soy la princesa de la luna, soy yo la princesa de la luna.

- Caballero: Mi Querida Selena, princesa, mi amor.

-Asuka: ¿Cuándo llego?

-Azul: No se…

-Kaede: ¿Quién es el?

-Eita: Es el príncipe Apolo o mejor dicho el caballero del Sol

-Selena: Caballero, quiero desprender tu mascara para verte la cara.

-Caballero: Adelante querida princesa, recobre la memoria.

La joven desprendió la máscara de su amado, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el hombre que tanto amaba era Pablo Jakimoto (Hikari Jakimoto si lo quieren decir en japonés: Significa Luz de larga vida). El chico que tanto la molestaba, era su sublime protector. Ella no lo podía creer.

-Selena: Pablo, ¿sos vos? ¿Sos el Caballero del Sol?

-Pablo: Si soy yo mi querida princesita, yo soy tu protector enmascarado.

Los dos al verse las caras se acercaron, el la agarro de la cintura, la jalo, se inclino y le dio un beso muy apasionado, tanto que se quedaron como 55 minutos besándose.

-Todas: Ay que dulce :3

Se separaron.

-Pablo: Selena, gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo, y adivinar por vos misma quien era yo.

-Selena: No, gracias a vos porque siempre te conocí, y no supe cómo ir por vos.

-Pablo: Tenes razón, quedemos mejor así abrazados.

Del otro lado de la escena, la marinera del fuego pensaba que le había dicho la hermana que quedaba acerca de su enamoramiento en el pasado.

-Mine (Pensando): Príncipe Mercurio, ¿Estaba enamorada en ese tiempo? No me acuerdo, bueno pronto se va a esclarecer la situación.

-Eita: ¿Qué te pasa Mi-chan?

-Mine: Nada minino, todo está bien.

En el edificio de junto un joven de traje azul obscuro, observaba a la marinera del fuego, quien en su dilema o cuestión se encontraba.

-Espadachín: Mi Marinera, espero que tu fuego de amor nunca se apague conmigo.

En ese momento la chica sintió un vientito y un escalofrió en la nunca

-Mine: Ei-chan siento una presencia en ese edificio.

-Eita: ¿De quién es?

-Mine: No se…es una presencia agradable a mis sentidos. Esto acaba de empezar y va terminar muy pronto.

-Eita: Tenes razón Mi-chan.

Todas las Marineras se quedaron viendo a La luna, con el viento que surcaba los pastos en el medio de la noche. La vida sigue ¿Per quien será el nuevo ayudante y pareja de las Sailor Scouts?

En el próximo capítulo:

-Selena: otro caballero más y está vez de Marinera Marte. El espadachín de Mercurio el nuevo ayudante esta acá con nosotras.

**Bueno ya no nos falta nada para terminar la primera temporada quedan 7 capítulos nada más y nada menos señoras y señores. Les informo que va a aparecer un nuevo personaje. Espero que les guste este episodio, reviews,favs, lo que sea que me quieran mandar por esta parte mándenme, no va a haber ningún problema. Saludos ;)**


	15. Olvido entre la llama y el hielo

**Bueno primero y principal les voy a decir que voy a seguir con la historia. Creo que todos tenemos una forma de expresarnos, cada cual tiene su punto de vista. Como ya dije antes, yo hace un mes que empecé a hacer la historia, soy nueva, no conozco mucho el tema. Yo ya dije que iba a cambiar un par de cosas (la narración). Pero a lo que vengo es que, soy muy poco conocedora y espero que respeten mi situación. No dejen de leerla. Saludos los quiero mucho :D**

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 15**

**Espadachín de Mercurio: el dios Hermes en persona**

De los dioses alado mensajero,  
y protector de atletas y ladrones,  
granuja cuyas múltiples funciones  
hacen de cada golfo su heredero.

No hay arriesgado o cómodo sendero,  
ni frontera enclavada entre naciones,  
ni transacción, ni falsificaciones,  
sin etiqueta de este viajero.

Declamador, intérprete, cuentista,  
más diplomático que antagonista,  
aportador de sueños a los vivos,

y guía de las almas al averno.  
El chaquetero que en cualquier gobierno  
cumple un papel sin cuestionar motivos.

En una fría noche de Marzo, la Marinera del fuego, la joven Mine Hino, estaba dormida en su cama calentita. La noche en vela revelaba un sueño del pasado dejando al descubierto cierto amor enterrado en el olvido.

La joven muchacha de 14 años, se encontraba dentro de una habitación, vestida con un vestido rojo de terciopelo largo, una corona con su marca de Marte de un rojo fuerte y deslumbrante. De repente aparece una chica joven, de entre unos 29 o 30 años, llamada Akane.

Querida Akane, hermana mía ¿ya esta lista la fiesta de coronación?- dijo la joven de ojos como el fuego-.

Sí, ahora yo con Kaito comenzaremos la fiesta para que nos coronen como los nuevos reyes de Marte y Mercurio.-Dijo la joven reina-.

Muy bien-dijo la princesa-, quisiera saber ¿quiénes están de invitados? –Con tono de pregunta-

Están invitados, todos los príncipes y princesas del sistema solar –dijo Akane con un poco de distracción-. Tienes que ir abajo ya casi empieza la fiesta –esta vez con tono de impaciencia-.

Por favor puedes avisar a los invitados que ya bajo a la fiesta.

Si, no te preocupes mientras bajamos nosotros avisaremos de tu bajada-dijo-

Perfecto. Cuídate por favor –dijo con amor y preocupación-

Si, no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien –recalco la joven-

La nueva reina de Marte bajo para presentarse ante la corte real dejando sola a su hermana menor en la habitación.

Mi sueño no miente, soy la princesa de Marte –sorprendida-. Mejor voy a bajar para presentarme ante la corte como la que todavía porta el nombre de princesa de Marte –dijo al espejo-

La joven se dispuso a baja por las escaleras rojas de piedra caliza, cuando un joven de traje color azul obscuro, ojos azules y cabello castaño se acerco a la joven princesa.

Hola –dijo el joven-, me llamo Shun, soy príncipe de Mercurio –informo-

¿Eres hermano de Kaito?–pregunto-

No, no –negó el joven-, soy príncipe de Mercurio, pero de la parte fría del planeta –contesto-

Ha y entonces se divide en partes. Mi cuñado es de la parte tibia del planeta

Exacto –aclara el joven-.

Bueno, me voy a la terraza ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –Pregunto la joven-.

Sí, claro que si princesa.

Los jóvenes príncipes fueron a la terraza más alta del castillo. Ya ahí, los soberanos no se hablaban, solamente el chico era quien hacia los movimientos necesarios para cautivar a la joven, que con sus bellos ojos color carmesí, miraba las dos lunas que caracterizaban a Marte.

No puedo creer que Fobos y Deimos estén tan encantadores esta noche (afirmo)

Esta muy bonita princesa, te quiero Mi-chan…

La soberana queda en shock al haberse enterado de esa manera que el 2 ° de los príncipes de Mercurio la quería.

Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe.

El la sujeto de la espalda, la acerco a su rostro y se dejaron llevar dándose un beso apasionado a la luz de las dos lunas. Pero a continuación de esa escena la joven Mi-chan despertó.

¿Qué paso? –exaltada-. Ay ya es de mañana, tengo que ir a la escuela.

A continuación de clases, fue a reunirse con sus amigas en la tarde para discutir una nueva entidad maligna que había aparecido en los campos de azucenas en un invernadero cercano a la institución.

Hola a todas –saludo-, hola Selena.

Esta vez miren quien llego tarde –marco-, hola Mi-chan

Bueno no importa, algo nuevo que contar –pregunto-

Si –dijo la minina-, hay una maligna que se ha estado aprovechando de las flores utilizando a los humanos como alimento.

Ya esta -dijo la joven de cabellos azules como la noche-, con mi celular he detectado en que parte del invernadero se encuentra la maligna.

¿Pero en cual?-pregunto el minino-

Eita – la chica llamo al gato- el jardín tiene 3 m2 de largoy 1m de ancho. Es muy posible que la villana se encuentre camuflada en el interior del lugar.

Perfecto –menciono la joven de cabellos de un fucsia obscuro-, nos tenemos que transformar, ahora.

Sí –todas al unisonó-

-Por el poder del prisma Lunar…

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Venusiana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Marciana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Jupiteriana

¡Transformación! –al unisonó-

Perfecto –dice Iris-, tienen que ir rápido a la casa donde esta.

¡Sí! –Afirma la joven Selena- Hay que ir hasta allí, deprisa.

Las jóvenes Marineras se fueron disparadas al jardín de Tokio, que de alguna manera les iba a sorprender los que verían a continuación.

Ya llegadas al lugar, se percataron de que la puerta estaba cerrada con una especie de néctar pegajoso, producto de la maligna que se encontraba dentro.

¿Qué aremos ahora? –pregunto la joven de cabellos platinados medio amarillos asustada-

Ay Selena eres muy tonta –replico la Marinera del fuego-, no eres fuerte como yo.

Si pero por lo menos se quien es el amor de mi vida –dijo avergonzándola-

Ya basta de pelear –dijo la Mercuriana- , hay que buscar una manera de entrar.

Déjamelo a mí –menciono Kaede- . ¡Rayo de Zeus, fulminaaa!

La puerta cayó al piso, dando a la luz una escalofriante escena.

¡Ahhhhhh! -se escucho un grito desgarrador-

¿Qué demonios es eso? –Pregunto la marinera del amor-

Jajajajajajaja –Rio la Maligna- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Somos Marineras que protegen por el amor y la justicia:

-Soy Marinera Mercurio

-Soy Marinera Venus

-Soy Marinera Marte

-Soy Marinera Júpiter

-Y yo Marinera Luna

Y en el nombre de la Luna ¡Te castigaremos! –al unisonó-

¿A sí? Que miedo –dijo la maligna con sarcasmo-, no van a poder derrotarme.

Si, lo haremos –expuso sus palabras la Selenita- ¡Tiara Lunar Acción!

Cetro de Ares: Por el poder del Fénix ¡Conviértete en cenizas!

La maligna había tomado con una mano los dos poderes y los redujo tan solo aplastándolos.

Jajajaja –rio de nuevo-, no lo conseguirán jamás. Burbujas de néctar de la discordia ¡Ataca!

Esas burbujas atraparon lamentablemente a las scouts, que no pudieron ni eliminarlas con sus poderes:

-Hielo de mercurio ¡Congela!

- Rosal movedizo…¡Sujétate!

-Cuernos de Aries…¡Estréllate!

-Rayo de Zeus…¡Retruena!

Pero ninguno de los ataques funciono, lo único que se podía esperar, era la muerte, que se mostraba inerte y fría ante sus ojos.

Bueno –pensando- voy a morir como la marinera del fuego, con las personas que quiero, y siempre olvidando la parte de mi que detesto. A la insegura Mine, no lo quiero volver a ser.

El néctar había llegado ya al cuerpo de todas las sailors presentes, ninguna se movía dentro de esos capullos.

En ese momento un joven extraño se había presentado al lugar, y de la nada comenzó a liberar a las Marinera guerreras de los capullos de néctar.

¿Shun eres tú? –dijo la Marinera del fuego pensando- ¿Dime por favor si eres tu Shun?

La burbuja exploto, con ella salió la Sailor más sucia y empapada que nunca. El joven Espadachín tomo a la Marinera Marte y ella le dio un beso que duro como más o menos unos 15 minutos.

Gracias Shun, muchas gracias –emocionada-.

De nada –respondió el joven de ojos azules-

Ahora Marinera Luna –Ordeno la Marinera de la pasión-

¡Sí! –Con euforia- ¡Por el poder del cetro de la 8 lunas con el cristal de Plata, Lárgate de este mundo para siempre…!

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….! ¡Brillosoooo! –gritaba la maligna mientras se desaparecía en la puerta de luz.

Selena ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaba Asuka a su amiga cansada-.

Si, si estoy bien, no te debes preocupar Asu-chan –Aclaro-

Pero tú eres nuestra princesa – afirmo-

Si, tienes razón, debo ser más fuerte – dijo la joven que se levantaba del piso-

En el otro lado de la escena Mine y Shun charlaban ya que el chico se había hecho el difícil todo este tiempo, además salía con otras chicas. Ella sabía que su amado espadachín era de géminis (y los gemínanos son propensos a tener muchas relaciones), no obstante ella lo quería aunque lo tenga que perdonar tantas veces.

Muchas gracias, no dudes nunca en que los dos nos vamos a proteger mutuamente, mi querido príncipe de Mercurio.

Veo que la batalla siguiente va a ser una de las más rígidas y agobiantes que tendremos –dijo Venus-

Pero hay algo que no me tranquiliza –menciono con duda Mercurio-

¿Qué? ¿Qué te inquieta? –Pregunto Luna-

Es que, el que nos mando de nuevo a las malignas debe de ser otro familiar de Hayato.

No te preocupes ya lo averiguaremos –indico Júpiter-

Si, tienes razón.

La luna iluminaba lo más bello posible, todo estaba iluminado por esa luz tan calidad que recalcaba todas las plantas. La última batalla estaba cerca, nada podría arruinar el amor de Marte y Mercurio. Excepto que la reina Hiedra estaba a punto de despertar.

**Bueno acabo el capítulo 15, esta vez mejore el dialogo para que se entendiera. Este es el último capítulo que voy a estrenar hasta volver de mis vacaciones. Así que espero que les guste mi cambio. Muchas gracias y saludos ;D**


	16. Batalla final: parte 1

**Sailor Moon L (50) capitulo 16**

**El lamento del Tigre: Tora el ultimo hermano y llegando a la batalla final**

Soy el tigre.  
Te acecho entre las hojas  
anchas como lingotes  
de mineral mojado.

El río blanco crece  
bajo la niebla. Llegas.

Desnuda te sumerges.  
Espero.

Entonces en un salto  
de fuego, sangre, dientes,  
de un zarpazo derribo  
tu pecho, tus caderas.

Bebo tu sangre, rompo  
tus miembros uno a uno.

Y me quedo velando  
por años en la selva  
tus huesos, tu ceniza,  
inmóvil, lejos  
del odio y de la cólera,  
desarmado en tu muerte,  
cruzado por las lianas,  
inmóvil, lejos  
del odio y de la cólera,  
desarmado en tu muerte,  
cruzado por las lianas,  
inmóvil en la lluvia,  
centinela implacable  
de mi amor asesino.

Tigre por Pablo Neruda

Comenzaremos nuestro anteúltimo capítulo en el bosque obscuro, con Tora el hermano restante hablando con su madre apunto de despertar. El gran tigre cósmico, lloraba la pérdida del Halcón, la noche y los aromas. Pero a quien extrañaba más era a su madre que dormía profundamente esperando recobrar el poder destructivo de antes.

Ay querida madre si supieras cuanto te extraño a ti y a mis hermanos –menciono con tristeza-. Pero esas Marineras me las van a pagar todas y cada una de sus artimañas.

La malvada reina se comunicaba telepáticamente con su hijo.

No mi querido, no llores –dijo la soberana pérfida-

Pero madre, esas scouts se aprovecharon y usaron nuestros poderes como un contraataque

Tienes razón mi pequeño, hay que destruirlas.

En la ciudad de Tokio, esta vez en el hogar de Selena, las chicas hablaban de lo mucho que faltaba para que termine la batalla, pero todas sabían en el fondo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Selena –dijo Iris- tú tienes que ser más fuerte, tienes que incrementar tu poder de Marinera guerrera. El cetro de las 8 lunas y el cristal de plata no son suficientes para lo que nos espera.

Selena –replico Mine- ¿por qué eres tan tonta?

Y tú ¿Por qué eres tan temperamental querida Mi-chan? –pregunto sarcásticamente-

¿A quien le dices temperamental?, cara de luna –insultándola-

Ya basta ustedes dos – gritaron las dos jóvenes-

No tienen por qué estar peleando –menciono Azul-, falta poco para a batalla final y ustedes discutiendo. Aprovechen que están juntas muchachas, porque sería la última vez que nos veamos después de esto. ¿Sí?

Az-chan, tienes razón –dice con entendimiento Eita-, no peleen, porque se podrán perder una a la otra. Tienen que estar unidas chicas.

¡Sí! –todas al unisonó-

Pero ¿Cómo haremos para derrotar al resto de nuestros enemigos? –Pregunto Kaede con expectativa-

No lo sé –respondió Asuka-, pero las auras anteriores son iguales a la que vendrá. Parece que todos los hermanos están sincronizados con una fuerza todavía mayor a la esperada.

¿Cómo puedes sentirlo? –Pregunto Iris-

Como la marinera del Amor, siento y veo todas las auras a km de distancia aunque estén muy profundas o alejadas de mi jurisdicción.

Que buen poder –dijo emocionada Selena-

Si, jaja –dijo sonrojada Asuka-

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros hogares –dijo el gato-, gracias Selena e Iris por recibirnos.

No gracias a ti Eita-kun, Asu-chan los queremos, suerte que la pasen de maravilla durmiendo –Cito la joven Selena-

Lo haremos – contesto Asuka-

Adiós…

Al haberse ido todos, Selena e Iris subieron exhaustas al cuarto. La joven se bañaba mientras su gatita se acostaba en su camita calentita. Y comenzaron una charla:

Iris- decía la joven mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Selena –hablo la minina- me preocupa que tu y las demás no tengan la suficiente capacidad de derrotar a la reina Hiedra.

Quédate tranquila Iris, nosotras vamos a derrotarla a como dé lugar. ¿Sí? –Haciendo un gesto de paz-

Tienes razón -discerniendo-, vamos a dormir porque mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas.

Es cierto -respondió la muchacha con sueño-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol iluminaba cada recoveco de la habitación, y el reloj sonaba desaforadamente. Lo único que le tranquilizaba a Selena Tsukino era el canto de los pájaros, que la vida continuaba y que llegaba tarde a la escuela.

Selena –grito la gatita- ¿Por qué no te has despertado temprano caramba?

Perdón –dice llorando- es que no podía dejar de dormir, estaba tan calentita la camita.

No hay excusas – dijo furiosa la felina- tú tienes que ser buena scout, no basta con tener súper poderes, sino que valga la pena proteger a quienes tanto amas.

Tienes razón- le dio el juicio a la gatita- Nadie tiene la culpa de haber nacido scout, tenemos que proteger a costa de nuestra propia vida a este mundo.

De repente todo en la ciudad se oscureció, con lo cual de las sombras surgieron plantas, plantas y más plantas. La ciudad de Tokio se ha convertido en una selva espeluznante.

¿Qué ha pasado allá afuera? –preguntaba la chica con ojos llorosos-

Parece que la reina ha despertado, y su último hijo guía el ejército de animales de las sombras -respondió la gatita con sorpresa-. Selena transfórmate ahora –le ordeno-

-Por el poder del prisma Lunar ¡Transformación!

Mientras tanto en la escuela, el resto de las guerreras salían a las afueras del lugar para ver que sucedía.

Chicas ¿qué demonios sucede? –dijo Asuka anonadada-

No lo sé – respondió Mine-

Muchachas tenemos que transformarnos –exigió Kaede-

Tiene razón-enjuicio Azul-

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Venusiana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Marciana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Jupiteriana

¡Transformación!

En la puerta del edificio, se encontraba Selena. Quien llamo a las chicas con su teléfono celular.

Hola, hola, ¿me oyen?, soy yo Selena –menciono la chica-

Selena ¿eres tú? –Formula Azul-

Si, azul soy yo. Escúchame, estoy en la puerta, ven con las demás, yo e Iris sabemos quién está tramando esto.

Perfecto, vamos para allá.

Fin de la comunicación.

Ya adentro de la institución, Selena y sus amigas se depusieron a encontrar a Tora.

Muy bien chicas –Dijo feliz Eita-, ya sabemos dónde está el villano y el corazón de esta maligna energía.

Así que para esta última y temible batalla, pueden y van a utilizar la tele transportación de las Marineras guerreras.

¡Sí! –todas al unisonó –

De repente la energía acumulada empezó a fluir desde sus cuerpos: Los estados de Mercurio, el amor de Venus, el fuego de Marte, el rayo de Júpiter y la luz de la luna, escapaban en una maravillosa danza astral.

Tele transportación –grito el felino-

Las scouts habían desaparecido. Los felinos se quedaron rezando que nada malo pasara

En el otro lado de la ciudad a lo lejos un árbol con un aspecto lúgubre se asomaba con sed de vida.

Chicas –revisa la joven Azul con su teléfono y comenta- , el árbol es lo que da la energía maligna, allí debe estar la reina. Pero lo que había que esquivar primero es a su hijo.

Miren allá a lo lejos hay algo –Grito Kaede-

Si –menciono Mine-, es Tora el último hijo que nos falta eliminar.

Hola guerreras –dijo el malvado Tora con vos seductora-, yo soy Tora, 2° y ultimo hermano que no destruyeron. Jajajaja –rio malignamente-

No, no nos derrotaras maldito pusilánime –Asuka lo insulto en la cara-

Jajaja –saco una carcajada el pérfido tigre- tú lo crees querida scout. Levántense de las sombras grupo animalia.

A continuación, los animales que el poseía como ejercito, 4 se transformaron en mujeres. Ellas eran: Pengin (pingüino contraparte de Mercurio), Hakuchoo (cisne contraparte de Venus) , Karasu (cuervo contraparte de Marte) y por ultimo Hibe (serpiente contraparte de Júpiter).

¿Quiénes son ustedes Arpías? -Pregunto dubitativamente Azul-

Jajajaja –rio perversamente Pengin- ¿acabamos con ellas maestro?

Ha, antes de empezar quiero mostrarles algo.

Repentinamente el vil sujeto hizo aparecer a Pablo (Apolo) y Shun. Los dos príncipes estaban atrapados y habían sido torturados hasta la muerte.

Ja –rio estruendosamente Tora-, veo que son sus novios ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? ¿Eh? Marte, Luna. ¡Contesten! –dijo furioso-

¡Sí! Maldita sea, si eran nuestros novios –dijo la joven de ojos rosados colerizada-

Déjalo Selena –alego Mine-, no hay nada que hacer por ellos.

Pero Mi-chan –protesto Selena- el mato a Shun y a Pablo, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

¡Ya lo sé! –Alego irritada-, pero ya está todo hecho. Selena, es hora de que pelee contra ellos, no importa si muero o no, lo único que te pido es que mi cuerpo no se vaya en vano. ¿Me lo prometes? –Con una sonrisa-.

¡Sí! –lo menciono con una sonrisa falsa y lagrimeando, porque en su interior lloraba-

Selena –se entrometió Asuka-, no puedes dejar que haga eso, por favor razona.

¿Cómo crees que me siento al respecto? –Llorando-, no estoy feliz, Mi-chan va a luchar sola y por culpa mía vamos a perder.

Basta ya…-La joven Kaede le dio una bofetada que la dejo en el suelo-, perdón, pero te tienes que controlar, todas vamos a salir de esta.

Tienes razón –dijo con entendimiento-

En ese momento Mine se estaba a punto de enfrentar con su oponente. La pelea era entre Mi-chan y Pengin.

Jajaja –rio codiciosamente- ¿estás preparada para tu fin?

Si –dijo sarcásticamente. ¿y tu estas preparada para el tuyo?

Basta de charla –dijo enojada la contraparte de Mercurio- ¡Voy a destruirte maldita scout! Por el poder del hielo ¡carámbanos oscura!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –desplego un grito de agonía la marinera del fuego- . Maldita sea villana, ahora entraras en mi campo, ¡ay! (lo que no había notado era que le había llegado uno de los carámbanos y le había perforado el medio del abdomen).

Jajajaja –con alegría maligna- estarás casi muerta, mi hielo tiene veneno, pronto morirás.

Es verdad –con juicio-, pero todavía tengo una carta bajo la manga: ¡Cetro de Ares ven a mí!

¡Ay no! –dijo aterrorizada la mitad maligna-no, no, no…

Por el poder del dios de la guerra, el fénix y el carnero:¡Llama de la destrucción…!

¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Gracias chicas por ser mis amigas –envió con su último aliento y después murió-

La primera había sido eliminada, pero también la scout había muerto, con sus últimas fuerzas pudo, mandar un mensaje telepático a sus compañeras. Selena no soporto y comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su amiga. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba en un lugar mejor, con el que ella amaba. La batalla aun no ha terminado.

**Hola, ya casi termino con esta temporada, me falta un capitulo. Ya murió la primera Marinera en luchar. Por ahí en 2 días subo el ultimo. Así que quédense ahí que falta poquitito. Saludos a todos, recibo reviews constructivos y favs. Besos :D**


	17. El fin de Roble Oscuro: Capítulo Final

**Sailor Moon L (50) capítulo 17**

**La lucha está por terminar: las scouts reviven**

Si alguna vez vivo otra vez  
será de la misma manera  
porque se puede repetir  
mi nacimiento equivocado  
y salir con otra corteza  
cantando la misma tonada.

Seguimos en el escenario de la última batalla, la primera en morir a manos de Tora con sus secuaces fue Marinera Marte. Las demás estaban a punto de encontrase con su destino dentro del árbol, al cual ya habían llegado para pelear con los restantes villanos.

Jajajaja –reía una vos entre la obscuridad del árbol- Van a morir, jajaja, van a morir

Claro que no –grito la guerrera del trueno-

De pronto una cuchilla salió de la obscuridad y se fijo en el corazón de Kaede haciéndola sangrar profusamente.

¡Ahhhh! -grito de dolor la diosa del rayo-, mi corazón, mi hombro ¿qué ah pasado?

Jajaja- rio espeluznantemente- ¿sientes el dolor de mi espada con múltiples cuchillas?

¡Noooooo! –bramo Selena en llanto- Kaede-chan, no te mueras…

No te preocupes Luna, digo princesa todo va a estar bien, -Kaede con una gran sonrisa-, tengo un truco. Como ya dijo Mi-chan, prométeme que no te vas a rendir.

¡Sí! Querida Kaede-chan – se lo dijo al igual que a Mine, sollozando-

La joven Marinera pudo levantarse apenas con un gramo de esfuerzo a pesar de sus heridas, agarro la espada de metal que portaba su contraparte (Hibe), y pronto menciono su poder.

El arco de Sagitario y el Rayo de Zeus ¡Rayo del Olimpo, retruenaaaaaaaaaaaa…! –Vocifero el ataque-

¡Nooooo! –Chillo el esperpento- ¡Maldita sea scouts….! –Insulto-

La maligna contraparte había desaparecido, pero no el daño que le hizo a Kaede, produjo que muriera luego del asalto.

No, no, no querida Mi-chan, Kaede-chan (sostenía la joven Luna) ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Maldita sea por qué?

Inesperadamente, a Mercurio la ataco la contraparte de Marte, la hembra de cuervo Karasu. Que con sus garras le perforo las muñecas, dejándola con las venas cortadas.

Ahora sí que las van a pagar scouts y cada una con su muerte – predijo vilmente el cuervo-

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

No, si voy a morir, lo voy a hacer como una guerrera –vocifero- Hielo de Mercurio ¡Congelaaaaaaa!

¡Noooo! –Largo un quejido- tus eres despreciable Mercurio, despreciable, me oíste.

También Venus había sido estrangulada con unas cadenas que estaban quemadas, en síntesis había sido asesinada como las demás, pero ella también pudo cometer con su objetivo, derrotar a su contraparte. La joven Marinera Luna imaginaba a todas sus amigas diciéndole adiós de principio a fin.

¡Nooooooooooooooo! –Gritaba de cólera-, Mi-chan, Kaede-chan, Az-chan y Asu-chan. Me dejaron sola, me cuesta creerlo, estoy sola dentro de este árbol maligno.

Sele-chan –dijo una vos conocida-

¿Quién eres? –Interrogo la joven-

Soy yo Azul, querida amiga –expreso Mercurio-

Az- chan eres tu –expuso Selena-

Si, querida amiga, tú no estás sola, estamos los 6 contigo, nunca te dejaríamos.

Ahora párate –Le dijo con arrojo Marte- ponte derecha y camina. Recuerda estamos todos contigo. Ahora vete de Aquí y ve a derrotar a la reina hiedra por nosotros. ¿Sí? –Guiñándole el ojo-

¡Sí! –Respondió feliz y llorando-

La chica recorrió todos los laberintos del árbol, diciéndose en su cabeza que no estaba sola. A continuación pudo llegar a donde estaba Tora y la Reina. Al hueco principal, el corazón del árbol.

Miren ¿Quién llego? –Pregunto sarcásticamente Tora- Marinera Luna es hora de tu destrucción. ¿Qué dices Madre? ¿Acabo con ella de una vez por todas?

Y de las sombras broto una Mujer de cabellos color verde, ojos de color rosa y piel extremadamente blanca con una vestimenta hechas de plantas en forma de un vestido escotado. Con todo este conjunto tenía un báculo hecho de madera y en la punta una calavera enredada de trepadoras. Ella era la Reina Hiedra.

Hola princesa Selena –dijo seductoramente- nos volvemos a encontrar. Claro que puedes destruirla hijo es toda tuya.

Perfecto –respondió el joven con soberbia-

El joven de cabellos negros se transformo en un tigre gigantesco, que poseía el tamaño de un camión de carga.

¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto sin poder hablar la luna-

Nada es un pequeño presente de nuestra parte. Ahora –grito la reina a su hijo-

Te voy a destruir maldito insecto –Vocifero tirándosele encima a su presa-

No, no lo voy a permitir –con cólera la guerrera- Cetro de las 8 lunas y el cristal de plata únanse. Por el poder de la luz lunar ¡desaparece de aquí…!

¡Nooooo!- grito desaforado el tigre- ¡Madre disculpameeeeee…!

¡Noooo! –Grito la reina con tristeza- mi querido Tora, me las vas a pagar. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Inesperadamente la Reina Hiedra se convirtió en una Venus atrapa moscas de 3m con múltiples raíces. Cual en sus raíces estaba oculto su corazón.

¿Qué cosa es esa? Madre mía –con susto y asombro dijo Selena-. No importa, tengo llegar ahí de alguna manera, ¡ya lo sé!- dijo eufórica-. Alas de plata ¡Aparezcan!

Súbitamente de su espalda sumergieron unas alas de color gris-blancuzco, que inundaron de luz todo el lugar.

Jajaja-lanzo una carcajada maligna- No lo puedo creer, tú me vas a hacer daño, a mí pequeño insecto. ¡Rosa oscura, Ataca!

¡Ahhhhhh! –Grito fuerte la scout-, no puede ser eres una maldita tramposa.

Jajajaja-expuso un jolgorio-, Vale tienes razón soy tramposa pero Tokio va a ser mía. Jajajaja. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Inesperadamente Selena se convirtió en la princesa Selena de la luna terrestre.

Deja que escuchen tus oídos, este sereno suspirar  
fija tus ojos en el mar, y en ellos se reflejaran,  
la luz de luna te bañara.

No voy a permitir que manche la tierra con tu maligna ocurrencia –hablo la joven-. Cristal de Plata, Cetro de las 8 lunas: ¡Que la puerta de luz se abra y que la paz vuelva a la tierra!

¡Jazmines del abismó! –Intercalo la reina-

Por favor chicas ayúdenme a derrotarla a como dé lugar –dijo pensando-

Tan solo con observar, tu bello rostro al dormir  
mi corazón late más, siento que me estremezco

descubriremos aquí, algo que solo tu soñabas,  
encontrar, en la magia que hay solo en la noche…  
(donde, donde, donde, donde, esta…)

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Venusiana

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Marciana 

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Jupiteriana

-Por el poder del prisma Lunar…

¡Transformación!

Aquel leyenda lunar, resplandeciente es,  
silencioso, destellos mil tiene, luz de luna resplandece…  
(el cristal de plata…)

mágica fuerza aquí estas, hoy sé que me enamore,  
la luz de luna brillo (abre tus ojos…) se ah deslizado hacia ti,  
la mágica luna trae el, amor.

¡Noooooooooo! , no puedo creer que ha acabado conmigo –Dijo furiosa- ¡Noooo!

Con un suave susurrar, abres tus ojos para mí,  
como si fuera casualidad, algo hermoso ocurrirá,  
la luz de luna, brilla en ti

puedo sentirte temblar, y me estremezco también,  
me observas con gran amor y feliz te sonrió  
el sello se romperá, con el poder lunar,  
y vamos a encontrar, lo que siempre soñamos, mágica noche…  
(donde, donde, donde, donde, esta…)

Hay por fin todo volvió a la normalidad –dijo cansada-

Todo volvía a su esplendor natural, a las guerreras se les curaban las heridas y revivían. Las luz brillante del sol iluminaba todo aquello que durante la pelea era sombra y obscuridad.

Esa leyenda lunar resplandeciente,  
las estrellas, destellos mil tienen,  
luz de luna, tengo fe en ti…  
(el cristal de plata).

¡Marinera Luna! –Gritaron todas al unisonó-

¡Chicas están vivas! –Dijo feliz la joven guerrera-

¡Sí! –respondió felizmente Mine-

Por la amistad, por el amor, por la pasión, por la sabiduría, por la energía. ¡Todas para una y una para todas! –al unisonó-

¡Chicos! –Gritaron muy felices Marte y Luna-, gracias por estar también con nosotras.

Gracias a ustedes queridas –respondieron con seducción-

Jajajaja – lanzaron unas carcajadas todas juntas-

¿Qué bueno no Eita? –Formulo la gatita-

Tienes razón iris- le dio el juicio-, estamos a salvo. Ellas no perdieron la memoria y resurgieron de las cenizas, podríamos decir que son autenticas heroínas.

Jajaja –rieron los felinos-

Ya la mañana volvió a la normalidad, el lugar donde se encontraba el árbol maligno se había transformado en un pozo lleno de agua. El sol ilumino toda la ciudad de Tokio y ellas seguían siendo amigas. Ellas siempre combatirán por siempre juntas.

**Hola a todos termine por fin la 1° temporada, este es el último capítulo. Ya sé que empecé a cambiar el dialogo a partir del episodio 15 pero bueno. Gracias a todos los que sigue mi historia, les gusta y la tienen como favorita. Ya después de mis vacaciones en la playa voy a comenzar la 2° temporada: Sailor Moon LF así que espérenla. Saludos y que la pasen bien. Los quiero :D**


End file.
